My DIL goes mmm
by kdlove-uall
Summary: Daya falling in love...and Abhrika Romance...
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Kolkata mein target Daya (episode no-772)**

ACP, Abhi, Vivek nd Daya was about to leave from Kolkata after catching Rocky nd his team for killing Rahul, Rashmi nd Piyush nd attacking on Daya. But Daya was looking tense…Abhijeet was noticing this from sometime so he takes him on side and talk …

**Abhi-** Daya…kya baat hai…tum pareshan lag rahe ho kaafi der se…koi tension hai kya?

**Daya (hiding) -** nai Abhi…koi tension nahi…sab theek hai boss…

**Abhi (raising his rt. eyebrow) -** achha…lag to nai raha… (bit serious) bata na yaar…tu janta hai mujhse kuch chupa nahi sakta tu…

**Daya (hesitates) -** yaar wo main….nd he stops…

**Abhi (concern) -** wo main kya Daya…

**Daya (scratching his forehead) -** wo main keh raha tha ke….Abhi main…main ek baar Sonal se milna chahta hu…

**Abhi (smiles nd put his hand on his shoulder) –**chal theek hai…tu mil a…tab tak hum thodi der ghoom lete hain yahan… lekin jaldi a jana….Ravan zyada der nai rukega…

**Daya (smiles) -** Thanks Yaar…main chalta hu…aur ded- do ghante mein milta hu…

**Abhi (stop him) -** are Daya…

**Daya (looks at him) -** haan Abhi?

**Abhi (winks) -** all the best…

Daya Blushed nd leave with smile…within half hour he reach outside Sonal's house…Sonal open the door…

**Sonal (scared to see Daya) -** Saheeb…aap...yahan?

**Daya (hesitates) -** main…main ander a sakta hu…

**Sonal (confused)-** ji… ayea saheb…

Daya enters her house…nd they reach on terrace…where song was playing on neighbour's house…

_**Song- Dheere dheere se meri zindagi ..mein ana…**_

**Sonal-** aap baithiye saheb….main… chai bana ke lati hu…

**Daya-** nai wo…aap taklif mat kijiye…

**Sonal-** nai saheb…bas 2 min lagenge…

Nd she goes into kitchen to prepare tea…Daya was sitting nd looking around house (in consciousness now). He was looking at her too while preparing tea…

Sonal came with tea nd biscuits in her hands…nd give it to Daya…

**Sonal-** saheb chaye…

**Daya (holding tea) -** Thanks… (look at her) tum nai piyogi…

**Sonal (hesitates) -** g… abhi pi thi maine…nd she moves her face downward…

_**Song- jab se tumhe dekha dil ko kahi… aram nahin…**_

Daya was looking at her nd likes her simplicity nd innocence too…

**Daya-** main…yahan tumhe…Thanks kehne aya tha…bal ke…thanks se zyada main tumse maafi mangne aya hu…

**Sonal (move her face upward) –** maafi… kis baat ki saheb….

**Daya (feeling guilty) -** tumhare bhai… Rahul ki maut ka kahin na kahin main zimedar hu…un logo ne galti se meri jagah uski jaan le li…

Sonal turn her face downward nd starts crying…

**Daya (don't know how to console her) -** dekho…plz tum ro mat…m sorry… Maine tumhe hurt kiya…m really very sorry…plz chup ho jayo…

Sonal wipes her tears…

_**Song-ban gya hu main tera deewana…**_

**Daya (soft tone) -** tum theek ho…

**Sonal **- g saheb…main theek hu…(pause for 2 minutes) Rahul apka bahut bada fan tha…use har waqt apki batein karni achhi lagti thi…aur wo apse milna bhi chahta tha…nd her eyes filled with tears again…

**Daya-** main…main sach mein bahut guilty feel kar raha hu… (pause) lekin… itna sab hote huae bhi tumne meri jaan bachai…agar tum mujhe apne ghar me nahi laati to…shayad main nai bachta….Thanks…Thanks a lot…

**Sonal (looking towards him with teary eyes) -** thanks mat kahiye saheb…apko bachakar…maine koi ehsaan nai kiya…agar apko kuch ho jata to….mere bhai ko hi sabse zyada takleef hoti… (starts crying).

**Daya (trying to convert her mind) -** waise…apke ghar mein aur kaun kaun hai…mera matlab hai….apke mummy-papa…ya koi aur…

**Sonal (tears in eyes nd teary voice) -** Rahul aur main…hum dono hi ek doosre ke liye sab kuch the saheb…hamare maa-baap ki to hame shakal bhi yaad nahi…nd she cried again…

**Daya (feeling vry bad for her nd guilty too ke Sonal ka akhri sahara bhi us se chin gya)-**plz Sonal…ro mat plz…and he put his hand on her shoulder…

She shivers on Daya's touch…nd moves her face downwards…

_**Song- aja aja ab kaisa sharmana….dheere dheere se dil ko churana….**_

**Daya (Daya immediately removes his hand from her shoulder**) - m sorry… **(Pause for minute nd than) - **achha… tum koi kaam waigra karti ho…aur koi hai tumhara… mera matlab hai … tumhara koi rishtedar waigra hai yahan…Kolkata mein…ya kahin aur…

**Sonal-** g…main ek school mein padhatai hu…aur mere ek door ke rishtedar hain…lekin hamse ek do bar hi mile hain…wo Mumbai mein rehte hain…

**Daya (bit happy) –** oh to tum Teacher ho… tumhe jana chahye unke paas…mera matlab hai…tum unke paas Mumbai rehne jaogi ab?

_**Song- dheere dheere se dil ko churana….nd song finishes…**_

**Sonali (nodded her head) -** pata nai saheb…wo lejana bhi chahenge ya nahi…lekin unka phone aya tha kal…Rahul ka pata chala unhe…unhone bola ke milne ayenge….

**Daya-** theek hai… (nd he get up)- main abhi chalta hu…hame Mumbai ke liye niklna hai…nd he move towards Sonal…

**Daya (looking towards Sonal) -** Sonal….jo tumne khoya hai…wo to mai tumhe kabhi lauta nahi sakta…lekin… agar kisi bhi mod par tumhe meri zarurat pade to main hamesha tumhare liye aounga…nd he removes his wallet from pocket nd give money to her…ye kuch paise rakh lo…tumhare kaam ayenge…

**Sonal (rejects to take money) -** nai saheb…main ye nai le sakti…

**Daya-** plz…rakh lo…chahe udhaar samjh kar rakh lo…jab tumhare paas honge lauta dena…nd he gives him his mobile number too…Ye mera number hai…jab bhi zarurat ho…phone kar dena…nd be brave…himmat mat harna…

**Sonal-** Shukriya saheb…

**Daya (interrupting her) -** are nai plz…shukriya keh kar tum mujhe aur sharminda kar rahi ho…main chalta hu….aur apna khyal rakhna…

He leaves from her house and than call Abhijeet that he is free now nd they meet at common spot there…

**Abhi (on seeing Daya-teasing) –** kya haal hain sahab ke…mil aye…

**Daya (bit tensed) -** haan yaar…

**Abhi-** maafi mangne gaye the na us se….Rahul ke liye…

**Daya (surprised) **- tumhe kaise pata…

**Abhi-** abe…itne saal ho gye tujhe dekhte huae…itna bhi na samjha to kya dost hua tera…hain… (bit serious)- achha bata kaisi hai wo…

**Daya (tensed) - **kaisi hogi yaar…Rahul akhri sahara tha uska…ab wo bilkul akeli hai…

**Abhi (feeling bad for her)-** kya…ye to bahut bura hua…nd he look at Daya who was feeling guilty nd he change the topic…Achha bata to sahi…number waigra liya ke nahi …ke aise hi a gya khaali hath…

**Daya (blushed) - **kya yaar tu bhi na…har waqt mazak…but he feel bit relaxed….

ACP enters with Vivek there nd move towards Daya…

**ACP (showing anger) **- Daya…tum kahan gaye the…kahan laga di itni der…

**Daya (mar gaye look) -** Sir…wo main…wo…nd he look towards Abhi…

**Abhi (interrupting to rescue Daya) -** Sir…wo maine hi ise kisi se milne bheja tha…bahut zaruri tha sir…

**ACP (making face nd move towards Abhijeet) -** Achha tumhara aisa kya zaruri kaam tha jo mujhe nai pata…

**Daya (now its Daya's turn so he interrupts them) -** Sir…wo apke liye kuch …shopping karni thi…

**ACP (bit happy nd surprised)-** achha…kya liya mere liye….

**Abhi (interrupts) -** Sir…mila…mila hi nai…jo lene gaye the…chaliye hum abb kar lete hain thodi der…

**ACP (anger nd looking towards Vivek) -** in dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta…pata nahi kya khichdi pakate rehte hai dono…nd he moves from there…

Abhi nd Daya shopping there for sometime and on ACP sir's orders they left for Mumbai after 2 hrs. Daya was still thinking of her innocent nd scared face…Thinking- dekhte hain kismet hame kab milati hai…nd than- Daya tujhe kya ho gya hai…tu us ladki ke bare mein soche ja rah hai…uska masoom sa chehra teri aankhon se hat ta kyun nahin…kahin tujhe pyar to nahin ho gya nd song was playing- My Dil goes mmmm…

**Author's note-**

Guys…did u like the story or not...plz review…ye bahut zaruri hai…plz...plz…


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys thanks for ur reviews…nd on ur demand m continuing this-**

**In bureau-**

They all are relieved after caught Divya (aatma ka khel-774), send her to jail, all were in relaxed mood…

**Freddy-** Sir…achha hua ye Divya ko hamne pakad liya….nai to …

**Abhi-** nai to…Freddy ko ek aur mauka mil jata…Atmao par debate karne ka...

**Freddy-** nai Sir…main wo keh raha tha…

**Daya (interrupts) -** tum kya keh rahe the hum sab samjhte hain Freddy…tumhe bas mauka chahye…yahan mauka mile…shuru ho jate ho atma ka gungaan karne…

**ACP (comes in between) -** are Daya…kyu tum sab is bechare ke peeche haath dho kar pad gye ho…shukr manao… ke is duniya mein… koi to doosri cheez hai freddy ki life mein iski Biwi ke siwa jiske naam se ye darta hai…

nd all laugh on this…

**Freddy (irritates) -** Sir…aap bhi…main ja raha hu Sir (nd he moves to leave)

**ACP (to everyone) -** are bhai tum logo ko ghar nahi jana kya….ke aj raat yehi rehne ka irada hai…

**Abhi-** nai Sir…bas jay hi rahe the…socha Freddy ke saath thoda mazak kar le…aap nai jayenge Sir…

**ACP-** main Salunke ki wait kar raha hu 10-15 minute mein hum bhi nikal jayenge…chalo jayo tum log…

**Abhi- Daya-** ok Gud night Sir…nd they leave from bureau…

**In Qualis-**

Daya on driving nd Abhi on passenger seat.

Abhi nd Daya were discussing about case, Daya was checking his mobile again nd again nd he is doing this since he came from Kolkata nd looking lost in his own thoughts nd was smiling…Abhi noticed this so he started…

**Abhi-** are Daya…kahan khoye huae ho tum….kab se dekh raha hu…apne aap mein soch soch kar muskrat rahe ho…kuch hame bhi batao hum bhi has le thoda….

**Daya (blushed nd smiles) -** are nai yaar wo kuch nahi…bas aise hi…

**Abhi (raised eye brow) -** Achha….bachhu…purane khiladi se jhooth bol rahe ho…nd

_**Abhi (start singing) -ho gum hai kisi ke pyar mein… dil subho shaam….nd **_**then speaks**_**- **_Kitna achha gana hai na yeh…

**Daya (blushed again as he understand that Abhi kya bol raha hai) –** Haan Boss song to bahut achha hai…lekin kabhi Tarika ke samne gayo to janu….

**Abhi (looking at Daya with shararat) -** are wah…baat ko kaise paltna hai ye koi hamare Daya se sekhe…kyu

**Daya (mar gaye look) -** kya boss…kaun si baat…

**Abhi (surprised) -** beta jis school me tum abhi pahunche ho…hum us school ke principal reh chuke hain….Sonal ke bare mein soch rahe ho na…isi liye itne dino se tum bar bar apna mobile check karte ho na…

**Daya (smiles nd blushed badly) -** nai yaar…wo bas …wo main… **(Surrender) -** Haan Sonal ke bare mein hi soch raha hu…bas…

**Abhi (winning tone) -** abb aya na beta line par…. (bit serious)- dekh yaar…agar tu sachhe dil se use chahta hai…to mera yakeen kar…wo bahut jald tere samne hogi…

**Daya (happy)-** sach yaar…kaash aise hi ho…tere mooh mein ghee shaker…nd both laugh, get busy in baatein …after half an hour Daya drop Abhi at his house…

**Abhi(move from qualis)-** Daya… all the best…I wish wo bahut jaldi tere samne ho… nd Daya say thanks to him nd move towards his home…its only ten minutes has gone…daya saw something weired…a girl was running on road towards Daya's qualis… Daya sudden put his foot on brake nd stop qualis with full force. That girl put her hand on bonnet nd her face fall down on it…as Daya unable to saw her face…he came out of Qualis in anger nd shout badly-

**Daya (very anger) -** gaadi ke neeche ana hai kya….tum kaise paglon ki tarah sadak par bhaag rahi ho…koi peeche pada hai kya tumhare…

Girl put her face upwards… her face was covered with hairs… she remove hair by right hand nd look at Daya with scared eyes…

It was Sonal…Daya mesmerised on seeing her like this…she was simply beautiful nd innocent…nd was scared like hell nd her eyes was filled with tears…

**Daya (shocked) -** tum…yahan? is haal mein…?

**Sonal (with trembling lips) -** Saheb…nd she hugged Daya unintentionally….she was shivering badly…

Daya don't know what to do…he seprates her…Kya hua Sonal…batao haan…tum is haal mein…and he saw two goon type man was standing beside her….

**G1-** ae…is ladki ko hamare hawale kar de…chup chaap…

**Daya (anger voice) - **tu shayad janta nahin…tu kiske age khada hai…

**G2-** tu jo koi bhi hai…hame kuch lena dena nahi hai…hame bas ye ladki chahye…

**Daya (challenging) -** achha…himaat hai to age ao…main bhi dekho kitna dum hai tum logon mein…

Sonal hide herself behind Daya nd hold his shirt tightly from back…

One goon comes forward…

Daya hold him from his arm nd slap him hard nd than twist his arm backward…that man shout badly…

**G1-** ah…chodo mera haath…

**Daya-** Daya ke haath laga hai tu…aise hi choot jayega…sharm nahi ati ek ladki ko tang karte huae haan…nd he hit him in stomach…he fall down on ground…

**G1 (scared tone) -** tum…CID inspector Daya ho…

**Daya-** bahut jaldi pehchaan liya…

**G2 (chaku in his hand)** ohh…to Daya ho tum…aaj mujhe mauka mila hai….dekhta hu…kaise bachata hai tu ise…nd he move forwards too…

Daya too hold him from arm nd beat him badly…his chaku fall on ground….first goon woke up nd hold that chaku nd was to attack on Daya…

**Sonal (shouts) -** saheb….

Daya move backwards and hold him but he attacked on his hand…it made a tear on his hand…nd starts to bleed…Daya came in full form nd knocked them there…nd inform police to arrest them…he move towards Sonal…

**Sonal-** saheb…apka haath….

**Daya (ordering) -** baitho tum ander…

Sonal sits inside without saying a word…Daya starts qualis nd moves-

**Daya **- tumhe kahan drop karu…tumhare uncle kahan rehte hain…

Sonal didn't say a single word nd move her head downward…

Daya understand that something get wrong…so he didn't put another and rushed towards his home nd after 15 minutes he reached there-

**Daya's home-**

**Daya (signalling towards sofa) - **tum baitho yahan…main…main paani lekar ata hu…nd he brings water from kitchen…

**Sonal (hold glass) - **shukriya saheb…nd she drank water…

**Daya (concern tone) -** tum theek ho….

Sonal nodded her head in yes….Daya smiles nd get up…

**Daya-** main chai banata hu…

**Sonal-** saheb…apke haath se khoon nikal raha hai…

**Daya-** are ye to choti si kharoch hai…aise roz lagti rehti hain….

**Sonal-** lekin….aap bandage baandh lijiye…plz….nahin to khoon nikalta rahega…

Daya switch on the TV-

Daya really like what she is saying to him…so he bring first aid box nd starts to put bandage himself …but its not easy to apply bandage on himself so Sonal cames forward…

**Sonal (hesitates) –** main…main kardu saheb…

_**Song started- ooo…ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga….jaise khilta gulaab…jaise shayar ka khaab…**_

**Daya(very happy from inside nd trying to show normal)-** nai main kar loonga…but after 2 minutes Sonal hold her hand and apply antiseptic cream …Daya moves his hand backward due to pain…aah…

Sonal smiles a bit nd Daya thinks(are kyu yaar ek ladki ke age apni insult karva raha hai…wo kya sochege…6 foot ka admi…itna tough dikhne wala aise dar raha hai nd he behaves as if he is not feeling pain).

_**Song continues-jaise ujli kiran…jaise ban mein hiran...jaise chandni raat…jaise narmi ki baat…jaise mandir mein ho ek jalta diyaaa….**_

**Sonal (holds his hand) -** Saheb…ho gya bas… nd apply bandage but Daya was just looking at her without moving his eyes…

_**Song-ooo ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga-2….jaise subho ka roop…jaise sardi ki dhoop…**_

**Sonal-** Saheb…Saheb…

**Daya (come into senses) -** haan…ho gya… (he gets up)-Thanks…

He goes into kitchen nd starts to make tea…nd was thinking-Yaar Abhijeet….tune to kamala kar diya yaar…mujhe nahi pata tha…teri best wishes itni jaldi asar kar jayenge…jeo…mere yaar…sau saal jeo…aur aisi best wishes roz dete raho…nd he bring tea in living room where Sonal was sitting…giving her tea… nd think ke ab use Sonal se poochna chahye ke kya hua tha…so he tries to make her relax…

_**Song- ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga-2…jaise nachta mor…jaise resham ki door…jaise pariyo ka raj…**_

**Daya (looking at her) **-chai lejiye…

**Sonal (holds tea) **- shukriya…saheb…

**Daya **- Sonal… tum mujhe apna dost samjho… aur plz baar baar Saheb mat bulao…tum mera naam le sakti ho…

**Sonal-** move her head downward-lekin Saheb…

**Daya (interrupts) - **phir saheb…

Sonal got scared as she thinks Daya scolds her nd she shivers whenhe said- Phir Saheb…

_**Song continued-jaise jungle ki aag…jaise sola shingaar…jaise ahista ahista badta nasha…**_

**Daya (noticed this) -** m sorry…mera matlab hai…theek hai tum mujhe pehle Sir kaho…phir Daya keh lena…ok…

**Sonal (bit relaxed) -** g Sir…

_**Song-ooo…ek ladki ko dekha to aisaaaa…laga…nd song finishes…**_

**Daya (moves his hand towards her) -** Friends…

**Sonal (shocked nd look towards Daya) -** g….Sir…

**Daya-** nai ban na dost mera…

**Sonal (bit confused) -** shakes hand…nd immediately leaves…

**Daya smiles on her innocence nd thinks-** Nazuk si ladki hai yaar…handle with care aur apne dil ko bol…zara aram se…dheere dheere age bad…pehle dosti…phir pyar….yahoo…Daya control yaar…nd he speaks…

**Daya (concern tone) –** Thanks….meri dosti kabool karne ke liye... achha ab batao…tum yahan kaise pahunchi…mera matlab hai is haal mein…

Sonal (scared again nd starts to cry)-Sir…wo gunde…

**Daya (consoling) -** are…plz…ro mat…dekho ab tum yahan ho…safe ho na…batao kya baat hai…

Nd she starts…

**Author's note-**

Guys…if u like this chapter too…plz review nd review…Thanks for reading…


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all nd Guests too who post comments there…Sorry for late update…now enjoy next part…

**Sonal starts** -

**Sonal** – Saheb mera matlab… Sir…main yahan apne uncle ke kehne par a gyi… nd she stops.

**Daya** - to phir…un logo ne kya kuch tang waigra kiya tumhe…

**Sonal (tears in her eyes) **- Sir…unki family ne mujhe nahi apnaya…unke bachhe to khush the mere saath lekin…lekin… aunty nahin chahte the ke main unke ghar mein rahu… unhone kaha ke wapis chale jao (nd she starts to cry)…

**Daya **give her water to drink - dekho…ro mat plz…

**Sonal (holding glass) **- shukriya Sir…

**Daya (anger) **- kaise rishtedaar hain …aisa koi karta hai kya? Pause for a minute - tumhe mujhe…mera matlab hai maine tumhe apna… contact number diya tha na…to tumne mujhe call kyu nahi kiya…

**Sonal (look at him)** - Sir…apka number kho gya tha mujhse … Sorry Sir…maine kabhi socha nahi ke apse dobara milungi…

**Daya** - achha… phir tum wahan kaise pahunchi…

**Sonal (teary voice)** - Sir…main wapis kolkata jaane ke liye railway station ja rahi thi…station par wo dono mere peeche pad gaye…aur main ghabrahat mein apna sara saaman wahi chodkar bhaagi…aur apki gaadi se takrayi …Sir us saaman mein mere Mummy papa aur Rahul ki photo bhi thi…

**Daya (sad nd angry tone) **- lekin wahan… station par to railway police hoti hai na…tumhe shikayat karni chahye thi unko…

**Sonal** **(scared tone)** - Sir…main itna dar gyi… mujhe samajh nahi aya kya karu…

**Daya** **(thinking**- yaar kyu daant raha hai…agar wo nahi bhaagti to tujhse kaise milti dobara**) speaks **– chalo… koi baat nahi … ye batao ab age kya socha tumne…

**Sonal** - Sir…main wapis Kolkata jaungi…

**Daya (sad tone)** - achha…lekin… wahan jakar karogi kya…kaun hai wahan tumhara…

**Sonal (move her face downward)** - koi nahi Sir…lekin mere paas aur koi rasta nahi…

**Daya (trying to convince her)** -lekin tum…tum jahan bhi reh sakti ho…thoda mushkil lagega lekin apne aap ko tum yahan sambhal logi…wapis jaogi to tumhe wahi sab yaad ata rahega…mujhe lagta hai tumhe yehi rehna chahye…

**Sonal (low tone)** - lekin Sir…mujhe to yahan koi janta bhi nahi…

**Daya (thinking are ye kya keh rahi ho…itna bada banda tumhare samne hai…aur tumhe dikh kyu nahi raha…nd speaks**) - Dekho Sonal…main tumhe force nahin karuga…lekin mujhe lagta hai tumhe…is tarah se haar mankar wapis nahin jana chahye…ladna chahye tumhe…

**Sonal (look at Him)** - lekin Sir…main yahan karugi kya…

**Daya**- tum padhi likhi ho…tumhare paas degree hai…tumhe achhi job mil sakti hai…agar tum chaho to main tumhari help kar sakta hut…rehne ke liye bhi tum pareshaan mat ho…jab tak tum chaho… yahan reh sakti ho…

**Sonal (hesitates)** - Sir yahan…

**Daya (in hurry)** - achha yahan na sahi…meri ek bhabhi hai…mera matlab… hone wali…tum unke ghar reh sakti ho…main unse baat kar loonga…tum tension mat lena…

**Sonal (bit relaxed)** - g… g Sir...main rahugi Sir…yehin rahugi…

**Daya (happy from inside) **- great…thats like a brave girl…main…main apko upar room dikha deta hu…chaliye…aap fresh ho jaye phir main khana lagata hu…

**Sonal** - g Sir…

Daya shows her room and after that they are at dinner table…

**Daya** - aap kha kyu nahi rahi hain…

**Sonal (hesitates)** - g…Thankyou Sir…main is shehr mein ayi…maine kabhi socha nahi tha ke mere saath itna sab kuch ho jayega…pechle dino jo kuch bhi hua…meri zindagi badal Gaya…aur aaj main jahan…nd she cried…

**Daya** - plz Sonal…tum Thankyou mat kaho…tumhari is halat ke liye kahin na kahin… main hi zimedaar hu…is liye mujhse jo bhi ban padega…main karuga…

**Sonal** - Sir…plz aap aisa mat sochiye…

**Daya** - theek hai…aur plz ab is topic par aur nahin…tum aram se khana khao…

**Sonal **- g Sir…nd she finish her food…

After they finish their dinner…Sonal went into her room nd Daya in his room after giving a call to someone ,…than goes to somewhere for half an hour nd again on his bed… dial Abhi's number…Abhi pickup the phone and their conversation started…

**Abhi** - Daya...kaise phone kiya…sab theek to hai…

**Daya (exciting)** - sab theek hai yaar …wo… Abhi…tu soch nahi sakta kya hua aaj...

**Abhi (surprised)** - hain…do ghante mein kya chamatkaar ho gya…jo Hamare Daya sahab itne khush lag rahe hain…

**Daya** - bas…teri dua ka asar hai yaar…mujhe to pata hi nahi tha ke itni jaldi kaam ker jayegi…

**Abhi (confused)** - abe kaun si dua…dekh jaldi bata… nahi to main abhi isi waqt tere ghar a raha hu…jaldi bol kya hua…

**Daya** - boss… Sonal…

**Abhi (surprised)** - Sonal…yeh achanak Sonal kaise a gyi beech mein…

Daya tell him whole story…

**Abhi** - are wah beta…ab to tera khush hona banta hai…achha kya baat hui…abhi wo ghar pe hi hai kya…

**Daya (bit serious)** - haan boss…

**Abhi (teasing)** - abe to khush hona chahye…itni thandi si awaz…

**Daya** - Boss…I need ur help…

**Abhi** - abe bol na yaar…help nahi hukum de…bol kya karna hai…

Daya tell him that she has to stay at Tarika's house until she didn't find job nd home for her…

**Abhi (concern)** - are bas…itni si baat…tu kahe to abhi karva du Tarika ke ghar shift…

**Daya (interrupts)** - nai nai boss…abhi nahi…1-2 din baad dekhenge…

**Abhi (laugh)** - chal beta…tu bhi kya yaad karega…

**Daya** - Thanks Abhi…

**Abhi** - abe ye Thanks vanks kisi aur ko bola kar…chal soja abhi raat bahut ho gyi hai…kal milte hain…

**Daya **- ok Gud night boss…

**Abhi **- Gud night…

Nd he is trying to sleep…but thinking about Sonal…he can't stop thinking about her nd goes into sleep as it is…

**Next morning **-

**Daya (wake up nd look at his watch)** - are yaar…ye kya 8 baj gye…late ho gya aj tu…chal uth jaldi…nd he get up from bed…ye khushboo…itni subah subah…nd he goes into kitchen and saw Sonal was already in kitchen…she was looking very beautiful in pink salwar kameez…her hair was wet nd covering her cheeks…she was preparing breakfast nd was lost in her own thoughts…

Daya's heart going out of control seeing her…goes into kitchen nd switch on the FM…

**Daya (goes near Sonal) **- gud morning Sonal…

She got scared when Daya come close to her…

**RJ (energetic tone) **- Good morning…main hu apki RJ Anamika…aur aj main apko sunane jay rahi hu…ek gaana… jo hame sikhata hai…ishq karna…jab hame kisi se pyar ho jata hai… to duniya kitni haseen ho jati hai…ye gaana sunkar apko yakjeen ho jayega…to ye gaana sab pyar karne walon ke naam…

_**Song started- Samajh sake…na…samjh sake na… log sayane…ishq ka rutba…ishq hi jaane…**_

**Sonal (scared tone) **-Sir…uth gye aap…

_**Song continues - is duniya ka khel rachaya….ishq ki khatir…aap khuda ne…music…**_

**Daya **-aapkitchen mein kyu ayi…main banal leta na…

**Sonal **- Sir…main jab tak jahan hu…bojh nahi ban na chahti aap par…is liye plz aap…aap plz mujhe kaam karne se mat rokiye…aur Sir...apka bahut Thanks…mera samaan wapis lane ke liye…

_**Song - duniya bhula di ishq ne…apni manali ishq ne…Dilwale jal gaye shock se…jab aag laga di ishq ne…**_

**Daya** - are thanks ki koi baat nahin isme…main samjh sakta hu samaan se bhi zyada zaruri tumhare liye kya tha…

_**Song - jogi bana ye ishq ishq…rogi bana ye ishq ishq…sooli chadha ye ishq ishq jeena sikha de ishq ishq…**_

Sonal became bit sad after heard this…Daya trying to convert her mind….

**Daya** - Sonal… mujhe ek promise chahye tum se…

**Sonal **-promise…kaun sa promise Sir…

**Daya** - yehi ke tum kabhi dukhi nahi hogi…khush rehne ki koshish karogi…

_**Song - jisko diya dil…jaan bhi usi ko do…jalke kahe parwane…ishq ka rutba…ishq hi jaane… kissa purana ishq ka dushman zamana ishq ka…jisko laga majnu bana…ulta nishana ishq ka…**_

**Sonal** - I promise Sir…main ab rougi nahin…

**Daya **- Good…achha tumne breakfast bana liya…sab mil gya tha tumhe…

**Sonal **- g Sir…sab samne hi pada tha …mil gya…

**Daya** - tumhare khane ki khushboo se meri neend khul gyi…nahi to main uthta hi nahi…

_**Song- neende chura le ishq ishq…raatein jaga de ishq ishq…ji ko jalaye ishq ishq…paagal bana de ishq ishq…**_

**Sonal (give scared nd confuse look to Daya) **- g Sir…nd she move her face downward…

**Daya (smiles on her shyness nd change the topic)** -mera matlab hai…bartano ki awaz se main uth gya…

_**Song - jitney bhi laye dukh… shikwa kabhi na kare… chup hi rahe diwane…ishq da rutba ishq hi jaane…nd song finishes…**_

**Sonal -** Sir…aapke liye khana laga du…

**Daya** - main…main thori der mein ata hu…nd he goes into room to change…did his breakfast nd than leave for Bureau…with lots of baatein in his mind which he want to share with his buddy Abhi…

**Author's note-**

So Guys…did u like this chapter too…please post review nd only review. Thanks for reading this. Take care.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**- Friends Sorry for late update…now here is chapter 4…enjoy…

Daya pick up Abhi from his home…

**In Qualis-**

Daya looking very happy nd excited...

**Abhi** **(looking at Daya)** – kyu hero…bahut chamak rahe ho aaj…neend a gyi thi raat ko…

**Daya (blushing)** - kya yaar Abhi…subah subah shuru ho gaye…

**Abhi** - are…isme shuru hone wali kaun si baat hai…main to waise hi pooch raha hu…tumhari aankhen sooji hui lag rahi hain…is liye pooch raha tha… **(Innocently)** kyu…koi…aur baat hai kya?

**Daya **- nai..a..koi baat nahi hai…tu bata…

**Abhi** - abe…drama band kar…Dil mein to ladoo photo rahe honge… tere chehre se saaf dikh raha hai aur keh aise raha hai …jaise kuch hua hi nahi…

**Daya** - are nai yaar…bas thodi si baat hui hamari…uska samaan main le aya tha station se…khush hui dekh kar…

**Abhi (bit serious)** - chalo achha hua…aur main aaj Tarika se baat karta hu… mauka dekh kar…achha wo ab yehi rahegi kya…mera matlab hai Mumbai mein…

**Daya** **(serious) **- haan yaar…wo keh rahi thi ke wo wapis jaana chahti hai…lekin maine samjhaya ke wapis jakar kya karogi…wahan use wahi sab yaad ata rahega…finally wo maan gayi…

**Abhi** - aur Daya saab bahut khush honge ab to…

**Daya (again blushing)** - kya yaar Abhi…

**Abhi** - kyu tum khush nahin ho…hain…

**Daya (shyly)** - haan yaar khush hu…nd he smiles by thinking something…

Abhi too was happy for his best buddy…after 15 minutes they reach at bureau…

**In Bureau** –

**Freddy** - Good morning Daya Sir aur Abhijeet Sir…

**Duo** - Good morning freddy…kaise ho…

**Freddy (happy tone) **- main bilkul theek hu Sir…

**Abhi** - Gud…ACP Sir a gaye kya…

**Vivek** - haan Sir…ate hi sabse pehle apka aur Daya Sir ke liye pooch rahe the…

**Abhi (low tone to Daya)** - kyu…aisa kya ho gya…jo hamara itni besabri se intezaar ho raha tha…

**Daya (low tone)** - pata nahi ye Ravan aaj kaun sa bomb phodega…

**Abhi **- chalo… dekhte hain…

Nd they move towards ACP Cabin…

**ACP (anger tone)** - aaj phir tum dono late…

**Abhi** - sorry Sir wo…aap to jante hi hai…

**ACP (interrupts them)** - Mumbai ka traffic…hai na…

Duos looks at each other and move their face downward…

**ACP (anger tone) **- is tarah sar jhukane se kaam nahin chalega…chodo ab ye sab aur main tum dono ko ek zaruri kaam per bhej raha hu…

**Daya **- Sir…aap bas order kijiye…kahiye kya karna hai hame…

**Abhi** - kisi criminal ko pakdna hai Sir?

**ACP (worried tone)** - aaj malad mein ek bahut badi deal hone wali hai…drugs ki deal…wo log samaaj mein zehar phaila rahe hai aur hame unko kisi bhi haalat mein pakdna hoga…

**Abhi** - to theek hai Sir…pahunch jate hain hum wahan…

**ACP** - nahin Abhijeet aise nahin…deal shaam teen baje hone hai…tab tak ham kuch nahi karenge…un logo ko bhanak tak nahin lagni chahye ke CID unke peeche hai…nahi to wo haath se nikal jayenge…

**Daya (assuring)** - to phir theek hai Sir…wo aaj hamare haath se nahin bach sakte…ab aap ham par chod dijiye…

**ACP (proud feeling)** - gud…mujhe yehi umeed hai tum dono se…aur tab tak tum jaggu wale case ki formalities poori kar lo…do baje nikalte hain…

**Duo** - ok Sir…nd they came out of cabin…

**Abhi** - Daya….aaj maza ayega…itne dino baad koi challenge mila hai…chodenge nahin un logo ko …masoom logon ko galat raah par dalte hain…

**Daya **- haan Boss…aise logon ko to phaansi par latka dena chahye…khair ab to teen bajne ka intezar hai…

**At 2 pm** -

Duo leave for Malad with Vivek nd Freddy nd Muskaan…they enter in an old haveli like building at about quarter to three…4 men were talking about drugs nd their supply…nd they were discussing how they should make it possible to reach at every school nd colleges nd to make innocent students nd person addicted to it…

**M1 (very happy on seeing bag full of drugs)** - ha ha…bahut maza ayega…hamare jaal poori tarah se fail jayega… (looking at 2nd person)- koi kona chootna nahi chahye…

**M2** - tum fikr mat karo Boss…kal hi sare colleges aur schools mein ye maal pahunch jayega…

**Daya (anger)** - bachhon ki zindagi barbaad karoge…main batata hu tum logon ko….nd he moves ahead…

**Abhi (holding his hand to stop him)** - ruko Daya…control urself…thoda ruk jao…nd Daya stops there…

**M3** **nd M4** - ye sab dekhna ab tum logon ka kaam hai…jaldi se hamara paisa hame de do…aur niklo yahan se…

**Abhi** - chalo Daya, Freddy Sachin…yehi mauka hai…and all attacked there…

**Daya** - main karvata hu tum logon ki deal…

All remove their guns too…

**M1** - kaun ho tum log….

**Daya** - tumhare baap…

Nd they attacked four men …one man shot Daya in his arm…

**Abhi** **(shouts)** - Daya…tum theek ho?

**Vivek nd Freddy (shouts too)** - Daya Sirrrr…

**Daya **- main theek hu boss…goli chukar nikal gyi…Freddy dekho wo bhaag raha hai…

**Freddy (run after two nd caught them from neck)** - are kahan bhaagte ho…

**M2** - dekho…tum jante nahin ho tum kisse panga le rahe ho…

**Abhi (hold him from collar)** - aur tu nahin janta… tu aur tere saathi drugs ke saath pakde gaye ho… **(anger tone)** masoom logon ki zindagiyo se khelte ho…hain…dekhta hu kaise choot te ho tum log jail se… **(slap M3)** ek CID officer par goli chalata hai…chal tujhe batata hu…Vivek le chalo in sab ko…

They arrest them all and after confession put them in lockup…

**In Evening** -

Abhi enters in lab…

**Dr. Salunke** - are aao Abhijeet…yahan kaise… aaj to tumhara koi kaam nahi hai yahan…

**Abhi** - are … hum kya aap se milne nahin a sakte…

**Dr. Salunke (looking at Tarika)** - hamse ya kisi aur se…

**Abhi** - are…nai Dr. Salunke…

**Dr. Salunke** - Abhijeet…seedhe seedhe bolo kya kaam hai…tumhe Tarika se baat karni hai to itne bahane kyu bana rahe ho…

**Abhi **- haan…mujhe Tarika se hi baat karne hai…lekin…

**Dr. Salunke **- lekin? Lekin kya Abhijeet…

**Abhi (hesitating) **– lekin…zara akele mein…

Dr. Salunke give him anger look…

**Abhi **- bas…bas paanch minute Sir…

**Dr. Salunke** - kya... bas paanch minute…are yaar…agar bolna hi tha to bolte - Sir main Tarika ko coffee ke liye le jau…use dinner karvane le jaun…aur bola kya…bas paanch minute?

Tarika nd Abhi look at each other…

**Abhi (very happy)** - iska matlab Sir…apko koi problem nai hai… **(looking at Tarika)** - to…chalte hain Dr. Tarika?

Tarika look at Dr. Salunke…

**Dr. Salunke** - are jao jao…aaj tumhe nahi rokunga main…aur aaj yahan itna kaam bhi nahin hai…

**Tarika **- Thank you Sir…

**Abhi** - Thank you Dr. Salunke…

They came out of lab…

**Abhi** **(surprised)** - ye Dr. Salunke… aaj itni jaldi kaise maan gaye…

**Tarika **- kyu ke aaj wo bahut khush hain…

**Abhi (teasing) **- koi nayi girlfriend ban gayi kya…

**Tarika **- kya Abhi…tum bas mauka dhoondte ho unhe kuch kehne ka…tumse raha nahi jata na… unki taang kheenche bina…

**Abhi **- kya Tarika…tum bhi…jab dekho unki side leti ho…jaise main to tumhara kuch lagta hi nahi hu na (Abhi said so innocently)…

**Tarika** - awww…Abhi…kaisi baat kar rahe ho tum…main to bas aise hi keh rahi thi…achha wo sab chodo…bolo kya baat karni hai…

**Abhi **- koi baat nahi …main bas tumhe Dinner ke liye lejana chahta hu…

**Tarika **- jhooth mat bolo…mujhe pata hai tumhe koi aur baat karni hai…batao kya baat hai…

**Abhi** - achha dinner na sahi coffee ke liye to chalo…nd they went for coffee…

**In restaurant** -

**Abhi** - Tarika…wo …ek help chahye thi tumhari…

**Tarika **- meri help…kis liye…

**Abhi** **(hesitating)** - wo…Daya hai na…nd he stops

**Tarika** **(trying to hide his laugh on seeing Abhi confused)** - haan… Hai…age kya…

**Abhi** - usko kisi se pyar ho gya hai…

**Tarika **- kya…pyar aur Daya ko…

**Abhi **- are …Daya ko pyar nahi ho sakta kya…

**Tarika **- nai mera wo matlab nahi tha…chodo…achha batau mujhe kya karna hoga…us ladki ko manana hai kya?

**Abhi** - are nai …itni jaldi nahi…

**Tarika** - to phir kya Abhi…

**Abhi (hesitating)** - tumhe use apne ghar par rakhna hoga…

**Tarika **- ok fine…bas itni si baat…

**Abhi (surprised)** - are…tum maan gayi …itni jaldi…Thanks…nd he hold Tarika's hand nd kiss on it…

**Tarika (blushed) **- Abhi…ye kya hai…sab dekh rahe hai…

**Abhi (slowly speaks with shararat)** - to wahan chale…jahan koi nahi dekhta….

**Tarika (first blushed nd make angry eyes than)** - Abhi…

**Abhi (came into senses)** - oh…Sorry Sorry Tarika g…achha come to the point…

**Tarika (smiles a bit than continues)** - Abhi tumne kaise soch liya… ke main mana karugi…aur wo bhi Daya ke liye…apne devar g ke liye itna to kar hi sakti hu…achha batao kab ana hai use mere ghar…aur wo hai kaun…

**Abhi **-tumhe yaad hai…kuch dino pehle hum log Kolkata gaye the…Daya ko dhoondne…

**Tarika** - haan …aur Daya ko wahan kisi ne marne ki koshish ki thi…Drugs diye the use…

**Abhi (continues)** - haan...aur wahan ek ladki ne uski jaan bachai thi…Sonal naam hai uska…

**Tarika** - Sonal …to yehi wo ladki hai…lekin ye yahan pahunchi kaise…

Abhi tell her whole story…

**Tarika** **(assuring)** - koi baat nahi Abhi…use ab fikar karne ki koi zarurat nahi…hum log hai na yahan…

**Tarika **- Achha Daya to abhi ghar chala gya hoga na…hum bhi chale uske ghar…

**Abhi** - neki aur pooch pooch…chalo…

Nd they left for his house…

**Author's note** -

Friends Thanks for reading…


	5. Chapter 5

In Daya's house-

Daya reaches at his home…

**Sonal (opens the door)** - aap a gaye Sir…nd see his arm (scared tone) - ye kya hua Sir...apko chot lagi hai…

**Daya** **(feel happy that she is worried for him)** - relax...bas halki si kharoch hai…

**Sonal** - g… (pause for a minute) - aapke liye khana laga du…

**Daya **- nai …abhi bhookh nahi… (looking at her) tumne kha liya…

**Sonal **- nahi…abhi nahi…

**Daya** - ok...fine… (hesitating) agar…agar… aap chahe to hum dono saath mein dinner kare…

**Sonal (gives confuse look to him)** - g…g theek hai…nd the door bell rings…

**Daya (thinking ye kaun a gya kabab mein haddi)** - lagta hai koi hai…main dekhta hu…

Sonal goes in kitchen…

Daya opens the door…surprised to see Abhi nd Tarika there…

**Abhi nd Tarika (say loud) **- Surprise…

**Daya **- oh…tum log is waqt…sab theek to hai…

**Abhi (looking at Tarika)** - Daya… agar theek nahi hota to hum surprise dene thode ate…

**Daya** **(trying to be happy)** - Han ye baat to hai…ander aao…

They enters inside…

**Tarika (looking in house) **- Daya tumhari mehmaan kahan hai…

**Daya** - wo…kitchen mein hai…main abhi bulata hu…

**Daya (to Sonal) **- Sonal…Abhijeet aur meri hone wali Bhabhi ayi hai…tum…plz…bahar a jao…

**Sonal (scared tone) **- Sir…wo kya sochenge….main apke ghar mein…

**Daya** **(concern tone)** - daro nahin…unhe sab pata hai…tum…plz bahar a jao…

**Sonal** - g Sir…

**She **came outside from kitchen nd feeling shy to come infront of them…

**Abhi (on seeing Sonal)** - are Sonal….kaisi ho tum?

**Sonal** - g main theek hu Sir…aap kaise hain…

**Abhi** - bilkul theek…nd than to Tarika - Tarika ye hai Sonal…Daya ki mehmaan…

**Tarika** **(soft tone)** - Hi Sonal…kaisi ho tum…

**Sonal (hesitating) **- g…main theek hu…

**Daya** - tum log baitho na…

Nd they all sat in living room…

Sonal stand up after 2 minutes...

**Sonal** - main apke liye chai banakar laati hu…

**Tarika **- nai Sonal…chai nahi…hum bas thodi der mein chalte hain…tum apna bag pack karlo…

**Sonal (look at Daya nd than Tarika)** - g…lekin aap log khana to khaiye…Abhi…Daya...Sir ne khana nahi khaya hai…

**Tarika nd Abhi give wow look to Daya** …he blushed…

**Daya (looking at Abhi with anger look) **- speak very slowly- bola tea na do din ruk ja…

**Abhi (hardly stopping his laugh)** - Daya…khana khakar hum chalte hain…

**Tarika (get up from chair)** - main Sonal ki help karti hu…nd she move towards kitchen…

**Daya (come close near Abhi)** - kya yaar…itna nahi kar saka mere liye…shame on u…

**Abhi** - sorry yaar…Tarika ka hi plan tha ye…main kya karta…hain…

**Daya (complaining tone)** - oh…to Tarika g ko naraz nahi kar sakte the….dost ho jaye koi baat nahi…

**Abhi (put his hand on Daya's shoulder) **- are tu to mera bhai hai… naraz hona deta hu tujhe…kahe to hamesha ke liye Sonal ko ko yehi rakh du…tu bas hukum de…kya bolta hai…abhi karu baat…

**Daya** **(scared tone)** - are nai nai boss…abhi itni jaldi nahi…

**Abhi** - chal theek hai...tu kehta hai to maan leta hu…

Nd Tarika nd Sonal came out from kitchen with food stuff in their hands nd place on dinning table…

**Tarika **- chaliye…dono jaldi ayo…khana thanda na ho jaye…

They all on dining table nd doing their dinner…Abhijeet move his chair towards Tarika…nd throw his spoon on floor…

When Tarika move downward to put spoon Abhi hold her hand…

**Tarika (anger nd requesting look to Abhi nd murmur in her lips)** - Abhi…kya kar rahe ho…

Daya understands whats going on but he ignores…Abhi didn't leave her hand…Tarika start to eating with one hand only…

**Sonal (confused look to Tarika)** - are Tarika g…aap ek haath se kyu kha rahi hain?

Abhi immediately leave her hand…Daya burst into laugh with mouth full of food… nd he begin to cough…

**Sonal (worried…look at Daya)** - Daya Sir….kya hua…paani pijiye aap…nd she pass a glass of water to him….Abhi rub his back with hand…Daya coughing badly…

**Abhi** **(scolding)** - Daya…kitni baar bola hai tujhe khana aram se khaya kar…hasna zaruri tha khate waqt…

**Daya (manage to stop coughing)** - ab agar tum khana khate waqt aise harkate karoge to yehi hoga na…

**Abhi (pat on his tummy)** - Daya ke bachhe…

And some how they all finish their dinner nd leaving for Tarika's home-

Daya feeling sad as Sonal is going…Sonal also feel something in her heart but she didn't express…

**Sonal (stops at door nd move little towards Daya)** - aap apna khyaal rakhna….

**Daya** - thank you Sonal nd all the best…nd Sonal move with Tarika nd sits in car…

Daya was looking at her as he was expecting that she will give a look to him…but she didn't…

**Abhi (place hand on Daya's shoulder)** - Daya yaar…itna udaas mat ho…Tarika ke ghar hi to ja rahi hai…hain…jab dil kare mil sakta hai…

**Daya** - are nai yaar Abhi …main kahan udaas ho raha hu…

**Abhi (anger tone)** - ab tu mujhe ye mat bata… ke tu udaas hai ya khush hai…samjha…nd he hugs Daya nd leaves…

Daya alone at home and badly missing Sonal…lost in his own thoughts…

After forty five minutes his door bell rings nd he opens the door…

**Daya (surprised to see)** - Abhi…tu wapis…

**Abhi** - kyu main nahi a sakta…

**Daya **- Sonal theek hai…? Dono ko ghar chod aya tu…

**Abhi** - relax yaar…ander to ane de…dono ladies ghar main gappe maar rahi hai…to maine socha kyu na main bhi apne Daya ke pass rahu aaj…

**Daya (hugs Abhi nd Abhi hugs him too as he understand very well that Daya needs him now)** - Thank you yaar…

Abhi seprates him from himself nd they went into kitchen to prepare coffee nd than on terrace nd again get started with their unstoppable chatting with sips of coffee…

**Author's note- **

Thanks for reading …


	6. Chapter 6

Sonal is at Tarika's home from 1 day but she was feeling little awkward… Tarika understand very well that she has been through a lot from last few weeks…so she is trying to feel her home…

**In Tarika's bedroom** -

Sonal is sitting quite nd feel a bit low in front of Tarika-

**Tarika (place hand on her shoulder nd speaks in soft tone)** - Sonal…r u ok…

**Sonal **- g…main theek hu…

**Tarika **- gud… (pause for a minute) dekho Sonal…main jaanti hu tumhe kis sab se guzrna pada…aur tumne bahut kuch saha hai…main wo sab to badal nahi sakti …ab tumhe yahan rehna hai to…tum ise apna hi ghar samjho…aur kisi bhi cheez ki zarurat ho to…plz don't hesitate…mujhe apni dost samjho…aur tum mujhe apni har baat share kar sakti ho…ok…

Sonal feel relaxed after heard Tarika's words…nd her eyes filled with water…

**Tarika** - hey kya hua Sonal…ro kyu rahi ho…nd she holds her face in her hands and wipes her tears…

**Sonal (sobbing)** - mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha…jo mere apne the unhone mujhe…aur aap sab…

**Tarika (hugs her)** - oh baby…nd she seprates her after 2 minutes…

**Tarika **- Sonal …tumhe naye sire se apni zindagi shuru karni hai…age badna hai… mujhse promise karo ab nahi royogi tum… u r a brave girl…

**Sonal (nodded her head in yes)** - ok…I promise…

**Tarika (moves her hand ahead)** - Friends?

**Sonal (shakes hand with her)** - Friends…nd Tarika's phone rings…it was Abhi there…Tarika pick up the phone nd says excuse me to Sonal and came out of her room…

**Tarika **- haan Abhi…Daya theek hai…

**Abhi** - haan Tarika…bechara miss kar raha tha Sonal ko…achha hua main ruk gya uske paas…fever ho gya sahab ko…achha Sonal kaisi hai…

**Tarika** - wo theek hai abhi…u know Abhi she really need someone to support her…she needs emotional support this time… she is such an innocent girl…

**Abhi** - I know Tarika aur main janta hu…tum use sambhal logi…jab tak wo tumhare paas hai khyal rakhan uska…

**Tarika (teasing) **- Abhi… I know very well how to take care of my friend…ok

**Abhi** - are yaar isme gusse hone ki kya baat hai…hain …main to bas…nd I know how good friend u r…

**Tarika **- ok baba…main bhi to aise hi keh rahi thi…achha abhi main room mein jaati hu…Sonal akeli hai achha ni lagta aise…

**Abhi** - ok jaan…theek hai…kal milte hain…Gud night nd they cut the phone…

Tarika move back to her room where Sonal was sitting nd reading magazine there…

**Tarika** - m Sorry…wo Abhi ka phone tha…wo Daya ke paas hai na abhi…she noticed a different type of shine on her face on heard Daya's name but she said nothing…Tarika smiles…nd she continues- wo keh raha tha Daya ki tabiyat theek nahi hai…shayad fever ho gya use…

**Sonal (looked at her)** - kya…fever….

**Tarika **- are relax…uske haath par goli lagi thi na aaj to ho jata hai…don't worry…Abhi hai uske paas…

**Sonal (bit relaxed)** - Abhi bhaiya aur Daya Sir kaafi ache friends hai na…

**Tarika** - kaafi nai bahut ache…aur dono ek doosre ko dost nahi bhai maante hai…

**Sonal** - g maine dekha tha…Kolkata mein Daya Sir ki haalat dekh kar wo kitna pareshaan ho gaye the…

Tarika likes how Sonal is feeling better now nd talking with her…

**Tarika** - achha Sonal…ek ek coffee ho jaye…phir baith kar khoob gappe marange…

**Sonal** -Tarika g…main banau…

**Tarika (strict tone)** - are… bilkul nahi…ate hi kaam karne lagogi…relax yaar…aur tum mujhe Tarika aap nahi sirf Tarika kahogi…got it…

**Sonal **- ok Tarika g…sorry Tarika…

Tarika goes down to prepare coffee nd came with coffee mugs nd they both enjoy coffee nd did lots of talking…and goes to sleep when they got tired…

**In Daya's house** -

**Daya **- Abhi…ho gayi Tarika se baat…sab...theek hai na…

**Abhi **- are Yaar…relax…kyu pareshaan ho raha hai…Sonal bilkul theek hai…aur mat bhoolo wo ek doctor ke paas hai ab…is liye no fikar…dono enjoy kar rahi hai…

Daya feeling relax after heard this…

**Abhi (bit serious)** - wo keh rahi thi ke…Sonal kaafi emotionally stressed hai…mujhe umeed hai wo sambhaal legi use…

**Daya (consoling himself) **- achha hua use Tarika ke paas bhej diya…yahan rehti to wo mujhse apne dil ki baat nahi karti…aur akele hi sab sehti rehti…ab kam se kam Tarika se wo har problem share to kar sakti hai…

**Abhi** - haan yaar…aur Tarika bhi khush hai uske ane se…nd after minutes- tumne medicine khai apni…nd he place his hand on Daya's forehead…Fever to kuch kam hua lagta hai…

**Daya (low tone) **- main theek hu Abhi…

**Abhi (strict tone)** - Daya bahut baatein ho gyi…chalo ab so jao…

Nd they went ot bed for sleep…

**Next Day** –

**In bureau** -

Daya remain quite for whole day…while he was solving case with Abhi nd whole team but still missing something…Abhi knew very well whts going in his buddy's mind…they got free in evening around 8 pm…

**In Qualis** -

Abhi was driving nd was going somewhere except his home…

**Daya** - Abhi ye kahan ja rahe ho…

**Abhi** **(anger tone)** - chup chaap baith nahi sakta…hain…kidnap to nai kar raha tujhe…

Daya didn't say a word to him…nd sit like an obeyed child…nd close his eyes nd move his head backward…

After half an hour he stops qualis in front of Tarika's house…

**Abhi **- chal Daya…uth ja beta…

**Daya (opens his eyes)** - Abhi…yahan…nd he feels happy…nd they move towards her home nd rings the doorbell…

Sonal opens the door…nd happy to see Daya in front of her…Daya too very happy on seeing her…

Abhi nd Tarika looking at each other nd smiles…

**Abhi **- ahem ahem…

They both come into senses…

**Daya **- hi Sonal…kaisi…kaisi ho tum…

**Sonal (soft tone)** - main theek hu...she wants to say more but didn't say due to hesitation…as Tarika and Abhi was there…nd she was not that open with Daya too…

Duo came inside and sits on couch…Tarika serves them soft drinks nd than they did some baatein there …they had Dinner nd than again chatting… but Sonal was stay quite most of the time…Abhi nd Tarika signals each other…

**Abhi** - Daya…tum aur Sonal yehi ruko…main aur Tarika walk lene ja rahe hain thodi der…aur khana bhi hajm ho jayega…

Sonal move towards Tarika nd holds her hand nd say very innocently…Tarika…plz mat jao…

**Tarika (low tone)** - relax baby…bas hum 10 minute mein a jayenge…

Daya saw this nd he don't want to make her sad…

**Daya (move towards Abhi)** - lekin Abhi…

**Abhi (pulled his hand)** - abe tere liye hi kar raha hu…kabhi to samjh jaya kar…

**Daya (low tone)** - thank you boss…nd Abhi nd Tarika goes outside…

**Abhi (to Daya ion shararat)** - Daya…lock kar lo…**Tarika **punch him in back nd speaks slowly - kya bol rahe ho…dar jayegi wo…

Sonal gets frighten when he said this…

Daya gives Abhi anger look and he ran outside…Daya closes the door…

Now Daya nd Sonal alone at home…

**Daya (yaar kahan se shuru karu…nd he speaks….hesitating**) - Sonal…tumhe achha laga yahan?

**Sonal** **(scared tone)** - g…Tarika g bahut achhi hain…

**Daya** - haan wo to hai…aur…aur...tum bhi bahut achhi ho…

**Sonal (confused look)** - g…nd she pauses for a minute…apka bukhaar kaisa hai…aur apka haath…nd she moves her head downward…

Daya really like this how she caring for him nd above all he likes her innocence…

**Daya **- sab theek hai…nd he said to himself - Daya…kuch age bad yaar…tujhe khud hi himmat karni hogi…nd he move towards her…Sonal move backwards…Daya moving towards her…nd was about to hold her from her waist…she really got scared nd burst into tears…

**Daya (scared too on seeing her like this)** - hey m sorry…m sorry…relax relax…kya hua…plz daro nahi…nd he move backward…dekho…main… main wahan baith jata hu…hum sirf baat karenge…ok…relax…

Sonal bit relaxed after this…she wipes her tears…nd say Sorry to Daya…

Daya understand it very well its very hard for a girl to open soon…so he control his feelings nd he started TV there …

Sonal sits bit away from him…nd still little scared…

**Daya was thinking** - kitni masoom…kitni pyari hai ye…bilkul chui mui si…yaar Daya tujhe bahut mehnat karni hogi…iske paas ane ke liye…

**Sonal** - Tarika g kab ayengi…

**Daya (look at his watch) **- shayad 5 minute mein…nd than door bell rings….

Daya opens the door…

Abhi nd Tarika was there…nd Abhi gives question look to Daya nd he nodded in no…Tarika move towards Sonal…Sonal relieved on seeing Tarika here…nd hold her hand tightly…

**Abhi (low tone)** - tune msg kyu kiya jaldi ane ke liye…itna achha mauka diya maine tujhe…mai to dar hi gya…ke pata nai tune kya kar diya…nd he smiles…

**Daya** **(complaining tone)** - tujhe mazak soojh raha hai…has rahe ho apne dost ki haalat pe…

**Abhi **- chal yaar koi baat nahi…achha bata kiss kiya ya nahi…

Daya shocked again and give him anger look…

**Abhi** - are …main aur Tarika to bet laga rahe the yaar…aur tu mujhe ankhen dikha raha hai…shame on u…nd he move towards Tarika nd Sonal…ok Tarika-Sonal…hum chalte hain…Thanks for dinner…

**Daya** **(looking at Sonal)** - ok bye…bye Sonal…

Sonal just wave her hand…nd move towards her room… Abhijeet signals Tarika to look after Sonal… Tarika closed the main door…

**In Qualis**-

Daya was sitting quite nd Abhi was feeling like laugh on him but he is trying to be serious…

Daya noticed this nd complaining him that he is making fun of him…

**Abhi** - are yaar…plz aisa mat bol…tujhe to khush hona chahye ke mauka to mila tujhe uske saath dinner karne ka…mera Thankful hona chahye aur tujhe mujh par gussa a raha hai…

**Daya** **(disturbed tone)** - Sorry yaar…wo main…

**Abhi hold Daya's hand** - its ok Daya… nd Daya calm down nd bit relaxed…

**Daya **- abhi mujhe lagta hai…Sonal…Sonal ke saath kuch…kuch gadbad hai…wo kisi baat ko lekar dari hui hai…

**Abhi (looking at Daya nd in concern tone)** -achha…think something nd speaks- don't worry…main Tarika se baat karuga…tu tension mat le…nd his phone starts to ring…

**Tarika's home** -

Tarika came in her room…there she saw Sonal was sitting nd thinking... Tarika place her hand on her shoulder…Sonal was scared nd she hugs Tarika…

**Tarika (sit close to her nd in concern tone)** - kya hua Sonal…tum dari hui kyu ho…what happens baby…Daya ne kuch kaha tumse…

**Sonal (scared tone)** - kuch nai…aaj maine Daya Sir…unko bura laga hoga…but main…bahut dar gayi thi…nd she move her head downwards…nd didn't speak after that…

Tarika understands very well what she wants to say… nd she smiles too on her innocence…

**Tarika (consoling)** - its ok…koi baat nai…ho jata hai kabhi aisa…isme darne wali kya baat hai bachha…aur Daya aisa waisa nahi hai…wo bahut achha ladka hai…trust me…nd she manages to change her mind…

After half an hour she got a call from Abhijeet that they are going on mission as ACP orders them now...and will see them after 6-7 days…nd advise her to take care of herself and Sonal too …nd he also said her what Daya thinks about her…she too said that she feels too this thing nd she will sort it out…nd after talking for 5 minutes she wishes him best of luck nd come soon… cuts the phone nd trying to sleep as she is going to miss Abhi…nd not seeing him for almost a week…

**Author's note** -

Guys Thanks for reading and reviewing…


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**-

I am so sorry for late update…plz enjoy this chapter…

**Tarika's home** -

Tarika is trying to sleep but she is just smiling in herself thing about Abhijeet…She is thinking how Abhi kisses her when they went out for walk nd she make him scared that someone has watched them…she is thinking everything about Abhi…how he starts flirting with her nd now become much important part of his life…sudden she feels something… some different sound…she moved towards Sonal…

she was sweating badly nd mumbling - nai…plz…chodo…nd was very restless…

Tarika shocked to see her like this…she put her hand on her forehead… nd try to calm down her…she also saw some marks on her shoulder… near collar bone…which remain hide under her dupatta…She knew something get wrong but this time she has to calm her down…

**Tarika (put her hand on soft tone)** - Sonal…relax…main hu tumhare pass…and Sonal wakes up with jerk…looking at Tarika with scared eyes…

**Tarika (place her hand on her cheek)** - relax… tum theek ho…tumne koi sapna dekha?

**Sonal (wipes her face)** - nd didn't speak a word…

**Tarika** - tum theek ho?

**Sonal (trying to hide)** - main…theek hu….

**Tarika (soft tone)** - tumhe…tum kuch kehna chahti ho?

**Sonal (trying to hide)** - nai…kuch nai…m sorry… so jaiye…

**Tarika (not forcing her) **- ok Gud night …tum bhi so jao…nd both lie down nd trying to sleep…

Tarika understand now that something really is pinching Sonal but she want to give her time to opens up….after all she is like kid infront of her nd much younger than her…so she give her some time…nd than she again lost in her own thoughts... thinking for his Abhi …nd slepts…after some time…she started shouting in sleep - **Abhi darwaza kholo…she shouts - Abhi open the door **….nd Sonal got scared nd trying to wake her up…

**Sonal (scared tone)** - Tarika g...aap theek hain…kya hua…

**Tarika (thinking-are main sapna dekh rahi thi –her eyes filled with tears) - main theek hu…nd she moves in balcony and again lost in her own thoughts…**

**Sonal** **(came after her)** - to phir aap Abhi darwaza kholo….darwaza kholo kyu keh rahi thi…

**Tarika** **(teary voice)** - wo kuch…kuch nai aise hi…tum so jao….

**Sonal (hold her hand) **- aap bhi so jaye…aapko Abhi bahiya ki yaad a rahi hai?

Tarika turns her face down and than pretending to be normal…

**Sonal** - aise apko neend nai ayegi…Tarika look at her nd than move towards bed nd trying to sleep again…

**Next morning** -

Tarika woke up nd saw Sonal was not there…she goes into kitchen…nd sees Sonal there…

**Tarika** - Sonal…tum kab uthi…

**Sonal **- g…wo main…mujhe jaldi uthne ki aadat hai…is liye meri neend jaldi khul gayi… (pause for a minute) - maine naashta bana liya hai…main table par lagatii hu…

Tarika nd Sonal did their breakfast nd Tarika leaves for lab by giving some instructions to Sonal as- not to open the door for anyone and stay at home full day…have lunch at proper time…Tarika discussed about Sonal to Dr. Salunke that she got such a innocent friend…nd than all staff members as ACP Sir, vivek- Tasha, Freddy nd Sachin-kajal too knew one by one about Sonal as the came in lab discuss about case… Tarika give Sonal a call in afternoon so that she not feel alone and than return 6pm evening…she saw Sonal was scared from something and feel relieved to see Tarika home…nd hugged her tightly…nd it seems that she cried before…

**Tarika (consoling)** - Sonal…kay hua…tum itna dari hui kyu ho…sab theek hai na…

**Sonal (trying to be normal) **- theek hai…bas…aap nai thi na to ajeeb lag raha tha…

**Tarika **- are aise nai karte…mujhe to roz jana padega…to kya tum roz aise hi darogi…

**Sonal **- m sorry Tarika g…

**Tarika** - its ok baby…aur kal khush ho jana kyu ke kal Sunday hai so main kal tumhare saath hi rahugi…

Tarika's phone rangs nd she pick up the phone…it was Abhi on opposite side…Tarika really feel happy to see his call nd she pick up the phone nd go outside…

**Tarika** - hi Abhi…kaise ho…

**Abhi **- main to theek hu….bahut maze mein hu Daya hai na saath to main theek hi hota hu…tum kaisi ho…mujhe miss to nai kar rahi…

**Tarika (shararat)** - nai….main miss kyu karugi bhala…main bhi apni friend ke saath enjoy kar rahi hu…

**Abhi** - achha g…to ye baat hai…bhai ab aap hame kyu miss karegi…apko nai dost jo mil gayi hai…

**Tarika **- haan wo to hai…nd they both tease each other for some time and than bit romantic…Tarika tells him how she missed him…Abhi gives her some instructions and than she give phone to Sonal…it was Daya's turn now…

**Sonal (hesitating)** - hello…

**Daya** - hi Sonal…kaisi ho tum…

**Sonal** - g….main theek hu…aap kaise hain…aur apka haath theek hai…

**Daya** - main bilkul theek hu Sonal….aur tum apna khyal rakhna…abhi phone rakhta hu….zyada der baat nai ho sakti…nd he cut the phone…

Tarika bit relieved on talk with Abhi…and she satisfied herself…khair ab 2-3 din nikal jayenge…phir Abhi mere saamne hoga…Sonal too was happy after talk with Daya…but she is not showing much…nd they went to sleep…

**Sunday morning** -

Tarika and Sonal woke up with fresh minds…nd did their breakfast…

**Tarika** - Sonal tum ab jaldi se ready ho jao…

**Sonal **- hamme kahin jana hai Tarika g…sorry Tarika…

**Tarika (smiles)** - haan aaj Sunday hai…to phir hum bahar jayenge…aur main tumhara makeover karugi…aur kuch nai dresses leni hai tumhare liye…ok…

**Sonal **- lekin…main…main aise hi theek hu…

**Tarika (bit anger)** - tumse poocha kisi ne…main tumhe bata rahi hu beta…chalo jaldi breakfast kare…phir ready hote hain…nd they did their breakfast nd get ready to leave…

Tarika bring pair of jeans…some kurtas…nd changes her hairstyle…nd its done all against Sonal…she didn't allow her to speak a word…girls enjoyed…had lunch outside nd than finally at home-

**Tarika orders** - **requests** Sonal to wear jeans nd kurta….she obeys when Tarika didn't leave any option for her…after 15 minutes she came out of room….wearing jeans and kurta nd was luking awesome…but was feeling shy came infront of Tarika and Tarika manage to feel her comfortable…

**Tarika (exciting tone)** - wow…tum to badal gayi ek dum…ab dekhna Daya ke to hosh gum jayenge tumhe aise dekhkar…

Sonal gives confused nd scared look to Tarika on heard Daya's name… Tarika realise it too what she speaks…nd she change the topic…

**Tarika **- achha…ab tum yehi pehna karogi…ok…tum bahut achhi lag rahi ho is dress mein….

**Sonal** - g… (hesitates nd look at her) - Aap…aap… hamesha… aise hi kapde pehnti hai…

**Tarika (smiles on her question nd reply patiently**) - haan…kyu ke main inme comfortable feel karti hu…aur jab tum pehnogi…tumhe bhi achha lagega…nd they started TV….nd begin to watch movie…with popcorns and doing chatting….Dinner and again on bed…

**Tarika** - achha…tumhe Daya achha lagta hai?

**Sonal (give strange look to her)** - g…wo achhe hain…

**Tarika** - sirf achhe…ya bahut achhe…

Sonal smiles and turn her face down…

**Tarika** - tum bhi use bahut achhi lagti ho…aur wo tumhe pasand karta hai…

Two days passes like this nd Tarika was badly missing her Abhi nd Sonal missing little bit Daya too but she is not showing openly nd didn't open much to Tarika on this topic…

Tarika trying to reach at the point as she want to know what thing make her fear from Daya…what happened to her…why she got scared on that day….so she continues…

**Tarika (continues)** - Sonal…us din kya hua tha…

**Sonal (got scared nd confused nd don't know what to answer)** -

g wo…main…hum khana kha le…apko kal job par bhi jana hai…

**Tarika (bit strict tone)** - dekho Sonal…mujhe lagta hai tumhe sach mein help ki zarurat hai…something gone wrong with u…so u have to open up with me baby…

**Sonal (got scared nd looking as she gonna cry) **- kuch nai hua Tarika…apko…apko aise hi lag raha hai…

**Tarika (concern tone)** - Sonal plz…aisa mat karo…main dekh rahi hu…tum raat ko theek se soti nai ho…har waqt dari dari si…aur maine maine tumhare gale par kuch nishaan bhi dekhe hain …plz batao bachha what happens…

**Sonal (not making eye contact with Tarika)** - wo…main…main apko nai bata sakti…mujhe kisi se nai kehna…nd started sobbing…

**Tarika (looking at Sonal) **- kya hua Sonal…plz batao…kahin tumhare saath kuch…kisi ne kuch galat… and she saw Sonal got scared nd tears running from her eyes…she begins to shiver nd hold Tarika's hand tightly…

Tarika know something happened bad with Sonal that hurt her so much…she doesn't want to hurt her…but she don't want to leave her this time…as she knew if she is unable to figure out anything this time… She will not gonna tell her again…as she forces Sonal to open her heart infront of her…

**Tarika (hold her face)** - Sonal…plz batao…chupao mat…plz batao kya baat hai…

**Sonal (scared tone)** - aap aap promise karo…kisi ko batao ge nahin…

**Tarika (think for a wile nd wipe her tears)** - I promise….main nai batau gi…ab bolo…

**Sonal (sobbing nd holds her hand tightly)** - us din jab…jab main Kolkata se yahan ayi…to main apne uncle ke ghar jaane ke liye taxi main…taxi mein baithi…wo mujhe…nd she burst out nd move her face downward nd put her hand on face…

**Tarika (trying to relax her)** - haan phir...plz batao…kuch nai hoga… dekho main hu na tumhare saath…ab tum daro mat…plz batao…

**Sonal (bit comfortable)** - usne mujhe kaha ke tumhare uncle ne tumhe yahan bulaya hai…aur wo mujhe ek khaali ghar mein le gya…nd she begins to shiver again…

It was hard for Tarika to calm down her but she is trying her best to relax her… holds her hand tightly…haan baby phir kya hua…

**Sonal (sobbing)** - wahan 1 admi aur bhi tha…unhone mujhe baandh diya aur phir…mujhe injection lagaye…mujhe neend ane lagi…mujhe itna yaad hai ke wo log…mujhe …mujhe…nd she hold her night suit's collar nd show bite marks near her collar bones…her shoulder nd all over her body… they torn her mentally nd physically so brutally…that they give her unforgettable scar on her soul…from which she never came out throughout her life…she is unable to find out why they did to her… Tarika shocked to see all this…shocked how Sonal hiding all this in her heart for 4-5 days…nd don't know how to console her…she hugged Sonal tightly… with tears in her eyes too...oh baby….tumne pehle nai bataya…tumne itna sab saha…mujhe to batati…nd she feel bad and angry on herself too that how she didn't figure it out…means she is with Sonal from last 4 days. Its a enough time for doctor to find things like this…

**Tarika** - phir tum Daya ko kaise mili…

**Sonal** **(sobbing)** - wo log mujhe aise haalat mein mere uncle ke ghar chod gaye… jab meri aunty ko ye sab pata chala to unhone mujhe ghar se jaane ko kaha…

**Tarika** - to phir…tumhe police ke paas jana chahye tha…

**Sonal (started crying holding Tarika's hand nd requesting)** - nai nai…mujhe kisi ko nai batana…aapne promise kiya na aap plz kisi ko nai bataoge…agar ap chaho to main abhi chali jaungi wapis magar mujhe kisi ko nai batana…

**Tarika (soft tone)** - ok relax relax…nai bataugi…plz ro nai…nd pause for a minute…tumhe pata hai Daya tumhe pasand karta hai…tum nai chahti ke use kuch pata chale…

**Sonal (looking at her)** -Tarika…Daya Sir bahut ache hain…main unki life kharaab nai karna chahti…wo mujhe bahut ache lagte hain… lekin… lekin main unke layak nai hu…wo mere saath kabhi khush nai reh sakenge… kyuke mujhe har waqt wo sab yaad ata rahega…us din jab aap aur Abhi bhaiya bahar gaye the…to main Daya sir ko apne paas dekhkar bahut dar gayi…aur mujhe unme wahi chehra dikh raha tha…nd she starts sobbing…

**Tarika (concern tone)** - Sonal…ye sab tumhe bhoolna hoga…u r a brave girl…life kabhi nai rukti hai…age bado…main jaanti hu ye sab bahut mushkil hai…lekin mujhe umeed hai Daya tumhe kabhi hurt nai hone dega…tumhe us par vishwaas karna hoga…wo bahut achha ladka hai…

**Sonal** - nai Tarika g plz nai…mujhe kisi ko apne kareeb nai dekhna hai…kisi ko nai…nd she hugs her tightly…

**Tarika (hugs her too nd thinking)** - Sonal tum normal life zarur jiyogi…main tumhe aise nai rehne doongi…aur mujhe umeed hai Daya apne pyar se tumhe is sab se bahar nikaal lega…nd speaks…

**Tarika (seprates from hug) **- Sonal…mujhe achha laga ke tumne mujhe sab bataya…ab tumhe darne ki koi zarurat nahi…

**Sonal (low tone)** - thank you Tarika aapko batakar mujhe bahut halka mehsoos ho raha hai…Thankyou so much…main khud aap apko kabhi kuch nai batati…

**Tarika (smiles)** - main jaanti hu…tum mujhse kabhi kuch nai kehti…tum me ab bhi wahi masoomiyat hai jo ek bachhe mein hoti hai…ab tum so jao…bahut raat ho gayi hai… nd they sleep with a feeling of something going to be good now…

**Next morning** -

**Tarika** - Sonal aaj hame ek party mein jana hai…tum tyar rehna 5 baje tak theek hai…

**Sonal **- kaun si party Tarika g…

**Tarika** - hai ek baby…shaam ko pata chal jayega…aur ghar mein darna mat…agar dar lage to mujhe phone kar lena…ok…

**Sonal** - g theek hai…aap bhi apna khyaal rakhna…nd Tarika leaves…nd Sonal alone at home…

**Author's note **-

So guys…did u like this chapter too…please review…


	8. Chapter 8

Guys really very sorry for late update…I was busy…sorry again…

Thanks everyone for reviews Dk , FK ,143 nd Kotha…nd Thanks Aliza , Abhrika love nd Angel khan, Aditya…nd dear guest too…nd I will definitely post next chapter of Sir vs. Boss soon for u…just wait…nd now enjoy this chapter…

Tarika nd Sonal return from Freddy's party…nd they move towards their room…Sonal is bit sad nd happy…Happy to see Daya nd sad that she didn't enjoy his presence near her…Tarika undersand very well whats going in her mind but she don't want to share anything this time….they got changed nd than on bed with coffee in their hands…

**Tarika (looking at Sonal)** - Sonal…achha laga aaj tumhe party mein?

**Sonal** - g achha laga…apko bhi achha laga n Abhi bhaiya a gaye the wahan…

**Tarika (smile at her)** - haan aur Daya bhi to aya tha…tumhe bhi achha laga hoga na…nd she saw sadness appear on Sonal face…which pinches her too…

**Sonal (looking at Tarika)** - wo…nd she turn her face down…

**Tarika (put her hand on Sonal's cheek nd speaks with soft tone)** - Sonal…plz…mujh par vishwaas karo…jo tumhare liye achha nahi hoga kabhi nai kahugi tumhe karne ke liye…tumhe thoda waqt lagega par sab theek ho jayega…trust me…nd she hugs Sonal… After sometime her phone rangs nd she pickup the phone- it was Abhi there…

**Tarika **- Sonal main baat karke ati hu…plz do minute haan…nd she leaves room…

**Abhi** **(happy tone)** - kahiye Kaisi hain aap…

**Tarika** - m fine Abhi...

**Abhi **- are …ye tumhara sur kuch badla hua lag raha hai… (serious tone) sab…sab theek hai na…Sonal theek hai…

**Tarika** **(concern tone) **- haan sab theek hai Abhi…don't worry…

**Abhi (serious tone)** - ok…usne tumse kaha kuch Daya ke bare mein…

**Tarika (teary voice)** - Abhi…main…Sonal…

**Abhi** - Tarika…kya hua…plz mujhe batao poori baat…

Tarika told her whole thing nd Abhi was shocked on hear all this nd he was boiling in anger…feeling like to kill those bastards but control himself…he feel pity for poor Sonal…stable after some time and tells her…

**Abhi (anger tone) **- tum to himmat rakho…sab theek ho jayega…tumhe Sonal ko sambhalna hai…

**Tarika (sad tone)** - Abhi…tum theek keh rahe ho…lekin…main jab bhi Sonal ki taraf dekhti hu…to mujhe bahut bura lagta hai uske liye… main jab tumhare saath hoti hu to sab bhool jaati hu…mujhe lagta hai ye duniya bahut haseen hai…jab tum mere pass ate ho to mujhe bahut achha lagta hai…apne paas tumhe mehsoos kar… mujhe bahut khushi hoti hai…aur ye sab kitna pyara hai…kitna khoobsurat ehsaas hota hai ye Abhi… **(her voice changed) **lekin Sonal…uske liye ye sab baatein ab koi maine nahin rakhti…jin baton se ek ladki ke dil mein pyar bharta hai… wo sapne dekhti hai…wohi baatein ab uske liye dar… khauf ka doosra naam ban chuki hain…aise baton par uska bhi haq tha…use bhi haq tha ke wo apni zindagi jiye lekin…un logon ne wo sab us se cheen liya…wo saare sapne cheen liye…wo kabhi is sab se bahar nahi nikal payegi Abhi nd she begin to cry…

Abhi trying his best to console her…nd some how he succeeded…nd he ordered her to find clues about those taxi wala nd place where they kept her…rest she should leave on him…they did some more chat nd than cut off the phone…

**In Daya's house** -

**Abhi (thinking)** - main Daya ko ye sab kaise batauga…pata nhi kaise react karega wo…wo toot jayega…shayad mujhe nahin batana chahye use abhi…he was mumbling…nd sudden feels Daya standing beside him…he turned back…

**Daya (questioning tone) **- kya nai batan chahye abhi…koi problem hai kya?

**Abhi (confused tone) **- nai nai Daya koi problem nai hai…tum tum...soye nahi abhi?

**Daya** - mujhe neend nahi a rahi …socha dekhu tum kya kar rahe ho…

**Abhi (trying to change the topic)** - theek hai bahut raat ho gye…subah jana bhi hai…late ho gaye to Ravan ki daant sun ni padegi subah subah…

Daya smells something fishy so he forces him…

**Daya** - Abhi mujhe lagta hai tum baat palat rahe ho…zaroor koi aur baat hai…

**Abhi (concern tone) **- Daya agar zaroori baat hoti… to main tumhe zaroor batata…yekeen karo sab theek hai... (yawning) - so jao abhi…mujhe bahiut neend a rahi hai…

Daya says goodnight to him nd move towards his room…thinking something is wrong…

**In Tarika's house** -

Tarika is trying to ask Sonal some questions which Abhi told her to find out…

**Tarika (soft tone)** - Sonal…mujhe tumse ek zaroori baat poochni hai…

**Sonal** **(looking at Tarika)** - g kaun si baat…

**Tarika (hesitating) **- Sonal…wo…tumne…us din…taxi kahan se li thi…

Sonal got scared when she heard this…nd all that thing start to come in her mind…

**Sonal (scared tone with teary eyes)** - plz mujhe is bare mein koi baat nahi karni…plz di…

**Tarika (convencing her)** - Sonal plz…main jaan na chahti hu…

**Sonal (crying) **- aap…main apko kuch nahi bata sakti…mujhe bas is topic par baat nahi karni…

**Tarika (hold her face in her hands)** - Sonal…meri taraf dekho…she wipes her tears with her thumbs…tumhe mujh par vishwaas nahi hai…I promise tumhe kuch nahi hoga…plz mujhe batao tumne kaha se taxi li thi…wo admi dekhne main kaisa tha…uska chehra kaisa tha…aur yaad karne ki koshish karo ..wo log tumhe kaise jagah lekar gaye the…

Sonal begin to sweating nd scared like hell…fear clearly seen on her face as she remembers all what happen to her that day…she moved away from Tarika with jerk…begin crying bitterly nd than gasping….Tarika moved towards her nd trying to hold her hands…

**Tarika** - Sonal…plz calm down…daro nahin…main hu na tumhare saath …plz…batao…main jaanti hu ye tumhare liye bahut mushkil hai…lekin tumhe karna hoga…

**Sonal** **(scared tone)** - nai…plz mere paas mat ana…chodo…

Tarika's heart breaks on seeing Sonal like this…but she is trying her best to calm down her…Sonal behaving like mad scared kid…

**Tarika** **(trying to relax her)** - Sonal…main Tarika hu…yahan koi nahi hai…kya ho gya…dekho meri taraf…hosh mein aao Sonal…when she saw Sonal is not listening to her…she slaps on her face…Sonal come into senses …Tarika hugs her tightly…Sonal cried like baby in Tarika's hug…Relax Sonal…main hu na…kuch nahi hoga baby….m sorry…m sorry…after sometime they seprate from hug nd Tarika give her water to drink nd give her sedatives too…so she can sleep easily…Sonal lie on bed nd was still sobbing…Tarika lie beside her and rubbing her hand in her hairs…

Sonal get into sleep within 15 minutes…

**Tarika thinking** - main kaise poochu Sonal se…aise to ye bilkul nahi batayegi…kahin maine jaldi to nahi ki …is se wo sab pooch kar…shayad mujhe ise thora waqt dena chahye…lekin aise criminals ka is tarah bahar ghoomna kisi ke liye achha nahi…jitni jaldi ho sake…un bastards ko jail mein hona chahye…mujhe Sonal ko ye baat samjhani hogi…nd she call Abhi…

**Abhi** - Tarika …kaisi ho…is waqt….sab theek hai na…

**Tarika (sad tone) **- Abhi…Sonal se poochne ki koshish ki maine…lekin wo bahut dar gayi…shayad use wahi sab phir se yaad a gya…use bahut mushkil se sambhala maine…

**Abhi** - oh bechari Sonal…itni si umar mein kya kya sehna pad raha hai use…khair ab theek hai wo?

**Tarika **- haan maine use sleeping pill di hai…isi liye so gyi….warna aise bahut mushkil se neend ati hai use…

**Abhi (concern tone) **- achha kiya…kam se kam wo chain se so to sake…pause for a minute…agar hame zara sa bhi clue mil jaye na Tarika to hum jald hi us tak pahunch jayenge…ek baar mere haath a jaye… choduga nahi main use…

**Tarika** **(anger tone)** - haan Abhi…aise darindo ko to goli maar deni chahye sab ke samne…taaki baki log bhi dekhkar dare aur kisi masoom ki zindagi barbaad karne se pehle sau baar soche…pause for a minute… Abhi tumne Daya ko bataya ya nahin…

**Abhi** - nahi abhi nahi…pata nahin us par kya beetegi jab use ye sab pata chalega…kaise sambhaloonga main use…

**Tarika** - I understand abhi…bahut mushkil hoga uske liye ye sab sun na…lekin ye bhi sach hai sirf Daya hi Sonal ki life mein phir se khushiya la sakta hai…use hi Sonal ko is sab se bahar nikalna hoga…use jitni jaldi pata chal jaye behtar hoga…

**Abhi** - haan shayad tum theek keh rahi ho…main koshish karuga us se baat karne ki…nd than they discuss something other…and cut the phone after 10 minutes…

Abhi think for sometime nd than Abhi move towards Daya's room…

**Author's note** –

I really like cutee innocent Sonal….nd m really feel sad and sorry to do this to u baby…

Guys…Thanks for reading nd wonderful reviews…


	9. Chapter 9

**A. Note**-

Happy B'day Daya Sir…hope apne hamesha apne fans ko apni awesome smile aur apne down to earth nature se khush karte rahe…aur hum fans aap par stories likhte rahe aur apko CID mein dekhte rahen…God Bless u Always…

Abhi enters Daya room nd saw he was thinking nd smiling himself…Abhi knew very well that he is thinking of Sonal…he really don't know how he will tell him about Sonal…but he have to tell him everything…as its all belong to Sonal nd Sonal belongs to Daya now…so he sat near him…Daya came out from his pool of thoughts on seeing Abhi near him…

**Daya (get up)** - Abhi…ab kya tumhe neend nahi a rahi…pehle mujhe keh rahe the sone eke liye…kya hua…

**Abhi **- Daya…wo mujhe…tumse zaroori baat karni hai…Sonal ke bare mein…

**Daya** - Sonal ke bare mein? wo…wo theek to hai na Abhi…kuch serious to nahi hai…

**Abhi** **(put his hand on his shoulder)** - Daya… tujhe …tujhe apna dil majboot karnaa hoga…

**Daya (fear look clearly on his face)** - Abhi…plz bata mujhe baat kya hai…plz…

Abhi tell him everything what Tarika explained him about Sonal…

Daya become shell shock…he don't know how to react on all this…tears begin to rolling from his cheeks…nd his face full of anger nd pain now…

**Abhi (on seeing Daya like this….wipe his tears…put his hands on his shoulders)** - Daya…sambhal apne aap ko yaar…tu is tarah nai toot sakta…tujhe himmat rakhni hogi…

**Daya (speak in agony)** - itna sab kuch ho gya Sonal ke saath…aur main use bacha nahi paya…nd he stands up…main un logon ko choduga nahin…ek baar mere haath lag jaye…

**Abhi** - Daya plz shaant ho jayo…main samjh sakta hu tum par kya beet rahi hai…par is waqt Sonal ko tumhari zaroorat hai…aur rahi un logon ki baat to bahut jald wo log tumhare saamne honge…tum jaise chaho nibat lena unse…

**Daya (anger tone…put his jacket nd about to move outside)** - Abhi…main isi waqt Sonal se milna chahta hu…mujhe jaan na hai ke wo kaun the…

**Abhi (trying to stop him…grab his hand)** - Daya…nai is waqt nahin…wo is waqt kuch nahi bata sakti tujhe…aur main chahta bhi nahi ke tu us se is bare mein koi baat kare…wo nahin chahti thi ke tujhe is sab ka pata chale…usne Tarika se promise liya tha…agar use pata chal gya ke hum ye sab jaan gaye hai to shayad kabhi tumhare samne nazar nahin utha sakegi…is liye plz…apne aap par kaboo rakh…aur shaant hokar thande dimaag se sochte hai kya karna hai…nd he call somewhere…after knowing Daya that where he found her and save from goons…

Some how he calm down Daya and force him to sleep after sometime… but Daya remain restless whole night thinking about poor Sonal…

**At 1am** -

**Daya (thinking)** - Sonal ke saath ye sab…main samjh kyu nahi paya…Sonal…main tumhe tumhari zindagi wapis doonga Sonal…tumhe is sharap ke saath nahin jeena padega…nd tears rolling from his eyes…

On the other side Abhi was still awaken…nd worried for Daya…After some time Abhi's phone rang…nd he listen …cut after 2 minutes…goes to Daya's room…Daya chalo isi waqt…

**Daya (understands for what Abhi is here)** - kya tumhe un logon ka…

**Abhi **- haan…maine apne khabri lagaye the…abhi usi ka phone tha…chalo nikelte hain…

They reach at house where those culprits were trying to destroy another girl's life…Vivek nd Sachin Tasha was already there as Abhi already ordered them to reach there…Daya caught that Taxi wala first from his collar nd begin to beat him badly without wasting a second…he throw him on floor nd begin to kicking him badly in his stomach…nd whole body…

Abhi, Sachin, Vivek nd Tasha…all were shocked to see Daya in so much anger nd hold him from his arm nd begin to pull him back…

**Abhi (anger tone)** - Daya…chod use…maar daloge kya…

**Daya (anger tone)** - Abhi…main ise zinda nahin choduga …ise jeene ka koi haq nahi…he begins to bleed from mouth, forehead nd than he grab him from his neck nd that culprit was about to die if Daya didn't release him…Abhi and Sachin hold him with full force nd pull him back…

**Sachin (holding him tightly)** - Sir…ye aap kya kar rahe hain…

**Abhi** - Sachin Vivek…Daya ko gaadi mein bithao…aur Tasha…tum is ladki ko lejao…dekho wo theek hai…

They forcefully sit him in Qualis nd came out nd that held two culprits… nd put them in other qualis nd put them in lockup…

Somehow Abhi calm down him…nd than they go back their home after finish other formalities…

Abhi was happy that those culprits are behind bars now…nd they save another girl's life from being hell…

Abhi informs Tarika that those criminals will be rotten in jail now that they caught them…Tarika took sigh of relief…

**Next Morning** -

Tarika woke up nd Sonal was still sleeping now as she had taken sleeping pills…Tarika look at her nd a satisfactory smile came on her face as Sonal's culprits will rot in jail now…she didn't woke her up nd move towards washroom…after that goes to kitchen nd begin to prepare breakfast…nd than give a call to Abhijeet…discuss with her how they caught those culprits…after some time Sonal woke up nd came there…wish her good morning nd say that why she didn't wake her before…nd than say sorry to her as how she behaved at night…

**Tarika (soft tone)** - its ok …usme tumhari koi galti nahi thi…aur ab chalo breakfast ready hai…nd she place breakfast on table…

**Sonal** - aaj aap bahut khush lag rahi hai…

**Tarika (looking at her) **- haan bahut khush hu…aur tumhe bahut jaldi pata chal jayega main kyu khush hu…

**Sonal (bit happy on seeing her happy) **- plz…bataye na abhi…

**Tarika** - abhi nahi baby …aur tum ye poora finish karna jaldi main nikelti hu bureau ke liye…

Nd they finish their breakfast…Tarika leave for bureau…Sonal at home…

**In Bureau**-

Tarika meets Abhi when she got time and ask him about how is Daya… Abhi tells him that its hard to control him before but he is ok now…Daya came there after sometime…he ask Tarika about Sonal… that how is she…

**Tarika (soft tone) **- wo theek hai abhi…pehle se thodi behtar hai…

Daya thanks her that she look after for Sonal…and Tarika says that its her duty nd responsibility to take care of her…as she is now like kid sister to her more that friend…so she feels happy on looking after her…

**Daya (requesting tone)** - aap plz…ek promise karegi…

**Tarika** - haan kaho Daya…

**Daya** - plz Sonal ko… ye pata na chale ke hum uske bare mein jaan gaye hai…nahin to use aur bhi zyada takleef hogi…

**Tarika (smiles on his innocence)** - Promise Daya…main bhi yehi chahti hu…shayad wo mujh par bhi vishwaas nahin karegi ke maine aap logon ko kyu bata diya…is liye abhi kuch der ke liye ye chupana hi behtar hoga…jab thoda sambhlegi…tab bata denge use…

**Abhi (interrupts them nd trying to change the topic)** - agar tum dono ki baatein khatam ho gyi ho to main kuch bolu?

**Tarika (teasing)** - haan ji aap boliye…aapko kaun rok sakta hai bolne se…

**Abhi** - achha g ye baat hai…main itna khadoos hu kya…

**Daya** **(interrupting them)** - guys….plz ab ladne mat lagna…nd he turn towards Abhi…bolo tum kya keh rahe the…

**Abhi** **(looking at Daya) **- main soch raha hu kyu na hum charo aj raat dinner par chalein…

**Tarika** - haan idea to achha hai lekin…itni jaldi…

**Daya** - haan Abhi…main chahta hu ke Sonal ko thora waqt dena chahye…weekend par challenge…tab tak uska mood bhi theek ho jayega thoda sa…Tarika agrees with him…

**Abhi (look at Tarika first nd then towards Daya)** - theek hai…yehi theek rahega…

And after that they get busy in their work…and like this 5 days have passed nd Sonal become little stable now…as she didn't have more interaction with others except Tarika…so she was feeling secure now…

**On Saturday evening**-

Tarika came back nd Sonal happy to see her home…she told her to get ready as they are going out for dinner…Sonal bit hesitates but she didn't questions Tarika ass she is going to trust her blindly…so there is not to worry if Tarika is with her…so she went to her room nd get ready…

After some time Abhi nd Daya came there to pick them…

Abhi looking at Tarika who wore beautiful gown…nd she was looking gorgeous…Sonal too was looking pretty in her suit… he said hi to Sonal…nd than sit on couch…Tarika serves him cold drink nd than ask for Daya…Abhi told that Daya is in Qualis as he is waiting for them…but Tarika told him to bring Daya inside…Sonal's face glow a bit…nd Tarika smiles on her…Abhi bring him inside…Daya was looking at Sonal….his eyes become wet on seeing her…but instantly he controls himself on Abhi's gaze nd look towards Sonal…

**Daya (soft Sonal)** - Hi Sonal…kaisi ho tum…

**Sonal **- main theek hu…aap kaise hain…

**Daya** **(confident tone)** - bilkul theek…nd Sonal smiles nd that move towards Tarika…

she was looking little confident than before… Daya become happy to see change in her nd say thanks to Tarika…nd than they went for dinner…

**In Qualis**-

Daya on driving seat nd Abhi on passenger…Tarika nd Sonal were on back seat…everyone remain silence for couple of minutes but finally Abhi starts the convo…

**Abhi (looking at Sonal)** - Sonal…tumhe kaisa lag raha hai yahan…mera matlab hai tum Tarika ke saath koi problem to nahi na…kahin ye tumhe tang waigra to nahin karti…

**Tarika (give anger look to Abhi)** - kya matlab hai tumhara…main kyu tang karugi ise…tumhe main itni ladaki lagti hu kya…

**Abhi (low tone)** - isme kehne wali kaun si baat hai…

**Tarika (heard that nd speaks in anger tone)** - Abhi…bahut ho gya…aaj mujhe bata hi do tum chahte kya ho…

Daya laugh on them nd was looking at smiling Sonal too from eye mirror…Sonal smiles on seeing them fighting like kids…

Daya signalling Sonal to interrupt them…

**Sonal (interrupting them) **- Nai Abhi bhaiya…ye bahut achhi hai…bahut khyaal rakhti hain ye mera…

Daya become happy that she follows his instructions…without hesitation…

**Abhi **- phir…phir theek hai… **(looking at Sonal) **Sonal…kuch bhi problem ho…tum mujhe… apne bhai ko be- jhijak batana…

On hearing this…Sonal eyes become wet she become emotional again as she remembered Rahul…his only brother…Abhi, Tarika nd Daya feel sad on seeing her again sad…so Tarika change the topic nd some how make her cheer up…and after sometime they reach at Restaurant…

**At restaurant** -

Abhi nd Tarika sit close…but Daya hesitates to sit close to Sonal…as he don't want to hurt her more…so he remain little distance from her...Tarika nd Abhi happy that Sonal is getting out now…Sonal feel relax nd enjoyed her dinner in three secure friends now…after finishes their dinner they back to their home…

**Author's note**-

Hey Abhrika luv...m glad to know that u like my stories...nd Thankyou so much dear...for ur reviews...m very happy that u like as I mentioned ur name...m happy that this thing touches ur heart...but dear...I just did what I feel...my readers are precious to me...as u all take out time from ur busy life to read my stories...nd thats big thing for me...anyways thanks again nd keep reading nd reviewing…

Thanks again all guests nd **Aliza**, **143cid- Abhi** , **Tad fan**, **Darknite **nd **Forever knight**…Thanks a lot…


	10. Chapter 10

Abhi nd Daya drops Tarika nd Sonal at their home nd than Tarika nd Sonal changes nd move to bed with coffee mugs…Sonal was looking bit happy after meet Daya nd Tarika was noticing this since she saw him today…nd she was happy for her…

**Tarika (looking at Sonal)** - Sonal…aaj mujhe khushi hui tumhe hasta dekh kar…hamesha aise hi haste rehna…

**Sonal** **(soft tone)** - Thank you di…aur ye sab apki wajah se ho raha hai…agar aap nahin hoti to…

**Tarika (interrupts her)** - lekin main hu na… aur hamesha rahugi tumhare liye…hum sab rahenge…tum bas kabhi khud ko kamzor mat hone dena aur dat kar halaat ka saamna karna…

Sonal move ahead nd hugs Tarika tightly…but this time with happiness nd confidence that everything will be fine now…nd after some time they seprates from hug…change their clothes nd goes to sleep…

After some time her phone rangs…she pick up the phone…it was Abhi on the line…

**Tarika** **(looking at her watch)** - Abhi…soye nahi tum…

**Abhi** **(masti tone)** - Tarika g aap hame sone de tab na…

**Tarika** - kya matlab…maine kab maan kiya tumhe sone se…

**Abhi** - are sab apka hi to kiya hua hai…jo hame neend nahin ati raaton ko…

**Tarika** - Abhi…bas bahut zyada ho raha hai…bataao kya baat hai…

**Abhi** - theek hai memsaab…to baat ye hai ke…hame Sonal aur Daya ko phir milana hai…taaki Sonal Daya ko samjha sake aur dono jaldi kareeb aye…

**Tarika **- theek hai Abhi…main kuch karti hu…achha Daya kaisa hai…

**Abhi (soft tone) **- wo theek hai…aur khush bhi hai Sonal ko dekh kar…lekin main janta hu ander hi ander wo takleef mein hai….jitni jaldi ho sake wo use batana chahta hai ke chahe jo bhi ho…uska pyar Sonal ke liye kam nahin hoga…

**Tarika** **(concern tone)** - I understand Abhi…mujhe pata hai Daya ke dil mein Sonal ke liye izzat aur pyar hai…lekin…mujhe lagta hai Sonal ko kuch waqt chahye…aaj dinner se akar wo bhi khush hai…shayad Daya bhi wajah hai uske khush hone ki…lekin jo sachhai hai wo to rahegi…chahe wo kuch pal ke liye khush ho jaati hai…lekin jo uska saath hua…uska dar aaj bhi uske chehre par mujhe saaf dikhta hai…

**Abhi (proud tone)**- haan Tarika…nd I feel proud…ke tumne bahut achhi tarah se ye sab handle kiya… **(teasing tone)** mujhe nahi pata tha ke tum itni samjhdaar ho…

**Tarika (anger tone) **- excause me…what do u mean Abhi…aaj Dinner par jate waqt bhi tum mujhe aisa hi kuch bol rahe the…aur ab phir se…

**Abhi (thinking- yaar Abhi…kyu apne pairon par khud kulhadi maar rahi hai…tu kuch zyada hi kar raha hai…nd he speaks)** - are nai nai Tarika…maine koi aise hi tumse sagai thode ki hai…tumhari itni Samjhdaari dekh kar hi to impress hua tha…

**Tarika** - bachhu khoob samjhti hu…makhan lagana bhi khoob ata hai tumhe…and she laugs on his kiddish nature…after some time Abhi cuts the phone by saying Gud night to his curly beauty…

One week passes like this…

**Next week **-

**Saturday morning (10 am)**-

Tarika wake up nd after finish their routienes they plan to go for shopping…she calls Abhi that if the can join them…she would be happy…and Abhi always get ready to do this type of favours for Tarika…so he happily agree nd wake up Daya to get ready…After 1 hr. they reach at Tarika's house to pick up girls…nd they leave…enjoy little chit chat nd jokes in Qualis…

After 1nd half hour drive they reach there…It was shopping centre…which was far away from city …surrounding with 1 restaurants nd coffee bars…

**Tarika (on looking surrounding)** - wow…kitna achha lag raha hai…

Mujhe aisa lag raha hai jaise hum kisi hill station par a gaye hain…nd she turn towards Abhi…hai na abhi…

**Abhi (looking around)** - haan hai to achha…chalo aaj hum kisi alag jagah par to aye…

**Daya** - haan Boss…nai to shehr ki wahi bheed bhaad…traffic…nd look at Sonal…

**Sonal (soft tone)** - haan bahut achhi jagah hai…lekin mujhe ye sab bahut sunsaan sa lag raha hai…hum kitni door a gaye shehr se…

**Tarika **- relax baby…hum charo saath hai to dar kis baat ka…

**Abhi** - haan Sonal…2-2 CID officer hain tumhare saath…tum bas enjoy karo…

**Daya **- sab ki baatein khatam ho gayi ho to hum andar chale…nai to yehi shaam ho jayegi…nd all enters inside…

Tariak nd Abhi plan to shopping separately…Tarika orders Sonal nd Daya to shopping together…Sonal hesitates but Tarika told her to be brave…as she is in safe hands now…she move on with Daya…

Daya was feeling happy that he got a chance to spent time with her…

Sonal nd Daya remain quite for some time nd than Daya gain courage to speak…

**Daya (soft tone)** - Sonal…tumhe kya lena hai…

**Sonal (nervous tone)** - g …wo…bas ek dress leni hai…mere paas hai…lekin Tarika di ne bola ke aur lo…

**Daya **- to achhi baat hai na…aise dost aaj kal kahan milte hain…mujhe to bahut achha lagta hai jab main shopping karta hu…aur wo bhi tab jab Abhi mere liye pay karta hai…nd he laughs…

**Sonal (surprised nd speak innocently)** - kya…Abhi bhaiya aapko shopping karvate hai…

**Daya (laugh on her reaction)** - are isme hairan hone wali kaun si baat hai…mujhe bahut maza ata hai uski jeb dheeli karne mein…

**Sonal** **(trying to looking at him…nd speaks with hesitation)** - aap… aap bilkul bachhe hain…

**Daya (showing bit anger)** - kya…main tumhe bachha dikhta hu…don't forget main ek CID officer hu…

Sonal got scared as she thinks Daya became angry on her comment…

**Sonal (teary voice)** - I...I am Sorry…apko bura laga…

**Daya (saw she got scared…he speaks with concern and soft tone)** - are nai nai… isme sorry ki kya baat hai…main to mazak kar raha tha yaar…relax…chalo tum apni shopping khatam kar lo…nd She bought some dresses including a Suits…Kurtas nd a pair of jeans…Daya forcefully pays for her…

**Sonal (hesitates)** - aap…apne kuch nahi liya…

**Daya (proud tone)** - Abhi le lega mere liye…use pata hai mujhe kya chahye…this time Sonal didn't react much…she only says- theek hai…and after finishing they came at meeting point where they decided before…

**At 6pm **-

Sonal nd Daya were standing there waiting for Abhi nd Tarika…but they were not looking anywhere…Sonal's nervousness increases as time goes…she gain some confidence and request to Daya in scared tone…

**Sonal** - aap…aap plz unhe phone kijiye …poochiye kitna time lagega unhe…

**Daya (trying to calm down her) **- main…main baat karta hu…nd he dialled Abhi's number…but his phone was unreachable…than he tried Tarika's phone…it was switched off…thinking…ye Abhi kahan chala gya…agar Sonal ko batau ga to pata nai kaise react karegi…nd Sonal speaks…

**Sonal** **(worried tone) **- aap plz jaldi boliye unhe ane ke liye…

**Daya** **(trying to divert his mind)** - amm… Sonal….hum…kyu na hum coffee peene chale…tab tak wo log bhi apni shopping finish kar lenge…

**Sonal** **(worried tone)** - g…theek hai…lekin plz unhe kahiye jaldi aye…

**Daya (soft tone)** - theek hai…main keh deta hu…bit happy that he handles the situation but worried too that where Abhi nd Tarika has gone…

Nd they move towards Coffee house…orders for coffee…Daya's eyes were on Sonal nd Sonal's eyes were on door…looking for Tarika…nd Daya was enjoying her company nd her nervousness too…as she looks very innocent while behaving like this…but feel bad too that she is not fully comfortable with him…after some time his phone rangs…it was Abhi…he pick up the phone and answers…

**Daya** - kya…ok theek hai…nahi nai …koi baat nahin…ok…cut the phone nd he turn towards scared Sonal…nd speaks softly…Sonal…wo Abhi aur Tarika…wo wapis chale gaye…

**Sonal (shocked)** - kya…wapis chale gaye?

**Daya** - haan wo…unka achanak movie dekhne ka mood ban gya...to wo…

**Sonal (about to cry)** - Tarika di…mujhe chod ke chali gayi…nd begin to cry…yahan andhera kitna hai…kitni door hai ye…hum kaise jayenge…

**Daya (soft tone)** - Sonal plz relax…ghabrao mat…main hu na tumhare saath…tumhe darne ki zaroorat nahi hai…plz relax…

She become quite for while…

**Daya** - hum…hum taxi karke chalte hain…main abhi taxi bulata hu…

Sonal become scared on hear taxi…she shivered …

**Sonal** **(teary nd scared tone)** - plz…mujhe…mujhe taxi main nai jana…

Daya understand very well why she denying to sit in taxi….but he is pretending as if he don't understand why she is behaving like this…

**Daya** - lekin kyu…Sonal…hamare paas koi aur rasta nahi hai…hum yahan to nahi ruk sakte…aur dekho mausam bhi kaharab hone wala hai…

**Sonal** - hame yahan ana hi nahi chaye tha…main Tarika di se baat nai karugi…

Daya didn't speak a word nd she was completely blanked what she should do now…shivering with fear…as she have no other option…Daya call for taxi…nd he told her to sit inside…

**Author's note** –

Guys Thanks for reading nd reviews…


	11. Chapter 11

**A. Note**-

Guys this is continuation from A needed hug…when Daya nd Sonal (Sondaya- is it ok for them?)…have to hire a taxi…as Abhi- Tarika left them at shopping centre (city outskirts)…

**Nd Special Thanks to**-

**Darknite, 143-cid, Forever knight, Tad fan , Treasure of stories, Vampire breath, Kotha, Noni, Miss Abhrika, Abhrika luv, Angel khan, Anjali mahajan, Aliza, Miss CID, Aditya nd Guest too…for stay with me…nd for ur precious reviews-**

Daya nd Sonal return at Tarika's home…as Abhi messaged him that he is there… Daya nd Sonal enters inside…

Abhi nd Tarika looking at them nd saw a change in their faces…Daya was looking happy…and Abhrika understand that finally there is something good happen between them…Daya gives assured look to Abhijeet…Abhi smiles on seeing him happy…but Sonal…look happy nd bit confused…she didn't speak much nd move towards Tarika…

**Tarika (hold her hand)** - u ok baby…

Sonal nodded her head in yes…nd move her face downward….

**Daya (trying to show anger so speaks in anger tone)** - ye achha mazak kiya tum logon ne…hame wahan akela chod diya…

**Abhi **- sorry yaar…wo achanak hamari Madam ka programme ban gaya film dekhne ka…mana nahi kar saka…

**Daya **- are yaar mera na sahi kam se kam Sonal ka to soch lete…pata hai kitni dar gagyi thi…aur to aur us taxi driver ne samajh liya ke main inka kidnap karke leja raha hu…

All laughed on this but Sonal got scared nd got upset on this word…Tarika pat on her cheek nd told her to relax…nd say sorry to her…

**Abhi (looking towards Sonal)** - Sorry Sonal…hamari wajah se tumhe itni pareshani uthani padi…

**Sonal (low tone)** - its ok Abhi bhaiya…

Tarika smiles at her…nd than serve them soft drink…nd after sometime…Abhi- Daya left from there by saying good night to both girls…

**In Qualis **-

Abhi on driving seat nd Daya on passenger seat…

**Abhi (looking at smiling Daya)** - to aaj mauka mil hi gya sahab ko apne dil ki baat bolne ka…

**Daya (blushing nd changing the topic)** - mauka mila nahi…diya gya tha…kyu? tune jaan boojh kar ye sab kiya na…sab samjhte hu main…

**Abhi** - are yaar tujhe to khush hona chahye …ke tera dost tere liye itna sochta hai…aur to naraz ho raha hai…

**Daya (laughing)** - haan yaar ye to hai…Thank you to banta hai…akhir Sonal ke saath waqt bitane ka mauka jo mila mujhe…

**Abhi (looking at him)** - aur apne dil ki baat bolne ka?

**Daya (blushed again)** - haan yaar…wo… wo bhi bol di…

**Abhi (shocked)** - kya…bol diya? (patted on his shoulder) Are wah mera bachha to bahut bahadur ho gya hai…aur usne kya bola…

**Daya (his tone changed into sadness)** - kuch nai yaar…jab use pata chala ke main janta hu ke uske saath kya hua…wo bahut sharminda hui… lekin maine samjhaya ke jo hua usme uska koi kasoor nahi…kaafi samjhaya maine use…

**Abhi (serious tone)** - chalo achha hua…uske dil se bhi ye bojh utra hoga…

**Daya **- haan boss….ab bas use strong ban na hoga…is tarah dar dar kar koi kaise jee sakta hai…

**Abhi** - bilkul theek kaha Daya…aur use strong tumhe karna hoga…apne pyar se aur vishwaas se…

**Daya** - zarur karuga boss…

**Abhi** - waise ek baat mujhe tumhe batani hai…ye aaj tum logon ko akela chodne ka idea…mera nahin Tarika ka tha…aur isi bahane mujhe uske saath film dekhne ka mauka bhi mil gya…

**Daya** - kyaa…tabhi main soch raha tha…unhone Sonal ko kaise akela chod diya mere saath…agar tum chahte …wo bilkul nai hone deti aisa…

**Abhi** **(concern tone)** - haan yaar…wo ab chahti hai ke jitni jaldi ho sake…Sonal normal ho jaye…phir chahe isme use thodi sakhti hi kyu na dikhani pade Sonal ke saath…tumhe pata hai…usne mujhe bataya Sonal bahar nikelne se pehle bhi sau baar sochti hai…darti hai wo kisi se bhi milne mein…aur agar nikle to wo sirf Tarika ko chahti hai apne saath…lekin yaar sari umar wo uske saath to nahi reh sakti naa…haan ye theek hai ke ham teeno hai uski protection ke liye hamesha…but use himmat dikhani hogi…she should grow up…

**Daya (teasing tone)** - achha Abhi…kahin tumhe Sonal se jalan to nahin hone lagi…

**Abhi (anger tone)** - Daya ke bachhe…mazak soojh raha hai tujhe…

**Daya (serious tone)** - are nai boss…main to bas aise hi…lekin tum theek keh rahe ho…she has to be brave…

Nd they enter their house…coffee mugs in hands nd move to terrace…

**In Tarika's house** -

Tarika was noticing a bit change in Sonal's behaviour…she was looking sad nd sometimes she smiles…

**Tarika** - Sonal…tumhe achha laga aaj…

**Sonal (looking at her)** - di…aap…apne jaan boojh kar hame wahan akela choda na…

**Tarika (hold her from arm nd make her sit on bed)** - haan Sonal…aur mujhe pata hai…tumhe achha laga hoga…hai na…

**Sonal (turn her face down nd smiles)** - di…aj mujhe unke saaath achha laga…lekin…main unhe kabhi dukhi nahi karna chahti… is liye main dar rahi hu…age kya hoga…pata nai wo mere saath khush reh sakenge ya nahi…

**Tarika (soft tone)** - Sonal…plz kuch mat socho…sab bhagwaan par chod do…

**Sonal** - Thank you di…nd she hugged Tarika…main koshish karugi…

Tarika really feel happy for Sonal…that finally she is trying to overcome her fear nd all that crap…

**After three months**-

Two months pass like this… she started giving tutions to students at home…Sonal nd Daya got engaged with all koshishs of Tarika nd Abhi as Tarika wants her to be in relationship as soon…so she can start her life again…she went out for dinner with Daya nd Abhrika for couple of times…so she can understand him…or in clear way she can fight with her fear…as Tarika encourages her…

Sonal always trying to be normal…but whenever Daya is around her or he tried to get close to her…she can't control her fear…she tried a lot…but all in vain…she started to love nd respect Daya a lot…but its still hard for her to imagine himself close near her…

One day Daya nd Sonal went for outing… on Abhi- Tarika's order… (jaise Abhrika went in Meri Sohni) for first time…Sonal was feeling scared but good…sitting bit far from him…Daya hold her hand nd tries to pull her towards her gently…she shivers a bit…her face showing that she is scared like hell but didn't struggle much nd come close to her chest… as she don't want to hurt Daya…Daya can feel clearly her fast heartbeat…he speaks-

**Daya** **(soft tone)** - Sonal…kya soch rahi ho…

**Sonal (scared tone)** - kuch nahi….

**Daya** - tum itna dari hui kyu ho…

**Sonal **- g nahi…main…main ab nai darti…

**Daya (laughed on her innocent answer)** - achha to phir…tumhare maathe par pasina kyu a raha hai….tumhara dil bhi itni zor se dhadak raha hai…nd he suddenly kiss her on her forehead for the first time…

Sonal blushed nd turn her face downward…

Daya wrap his arm on her shoulder…after sometime they stop at dhaba on roadside…eat there…it was cold outside…nd cool breeze was blowing…they stand on side after finishing their meal nd begin to talk…Sonal was feeling afraid as …its getting dark…but she didn't get courage to complaint Daya that she is feeling cold nd want to move from there…

Daya remove shawl (which Tarika put in her bag but she didn't know about it) from bag nd wrap around her…She feel relax…nd than he starts conversation again…on seeing her quite…

**Daya **- tumhe thand lag rahi thi…ye baat bolni chahye na tumhe…

**Sonal (nodded her head)** - g…m sorry…

**Daya (smiles nd understand that his tone was like scolding…so he softens his tone)** - are nai baba…main bas aise hi keh raha hu tumhe… achha agar mujhe koi problem hogi to main tumhe batau ga na…kyu ke tum mere saath ho…to tumhe kise bolna chahye…aur wo bhi tab jab tumhari Tarika didi tumhare paas na ho?

**Sonal (like kid)** - g…ap…apko…age se batau gi pakka…

Daya laughs nd pat on her cheek…that's like a good girl…nd speaks-

**Daya **- achha Sonal…batao tumhe mujhme kya achha lagta hai…

**Sonal (looking at him nd sad tone)** - ye sawaal to mujhe apse karna chahye Daya…main bahut khushkismat hu ke apne mujhe chuna…maine kabhi sapne mein bhi nai socha tha…ke mujhe itna pyar karne wala koi milega…wo bhi itna sab kuch hone ke baad…warna main to…

Daya put his finger on her mouth to keep her quite…

**Daya** **(soft tone)** - shhhh…ek shabad nahin…tum se achhi aur pyari ladki mujhe mil hi nahi sakti thi…aur main tumhe pakar bahut khush hu…nd than trying to change the topic…

**Daya (soft tone)** - achha Sonal…tumhe music achha lagta hai?

**Sonal** - achha lagta hai…aur apko…

**Daya** - mujhe bhi bahut achha lagta hai…

To theek hai…chale phir yahan se music sunte sunte…waise bhi meri Sonal ko andhere mein dar lag raha hoga…Sonal smiles nd think how well Daya understands her…nd she was feeling so lucky for herself… Daya turn on the music…Song was playing-

_**Song**_ - _**Mere dil mein aaj…kya haih…tu kahe to main bata du…**_

_**Teri zulf phir swaru…teri maang phir saja du….**_

Daya adorn her hair from her face…she blushed…hold is hand…

_**mere dil mein aaj kya hai…tu kahe to main bata du…**_

He stop the qualis…its was not that busy road…nd there was a small caffee on opposite side…they look at each other… nd they came out after sometime…Daya gently hold her hand…pull her close to him…rest himself on bonnet…she bit shivers…blushed nd push him back…nd want to move…But Daya hold her hand tightly…nd again pull her towards himself…

_**Song continues- Mujhe devta banakar….teri chahton ne pooja…mera pyar keh raha hai…main tujhe khuda…bana du…Teri zulf phir sawaru...teri maang phir saja du…**_

He holds her face in his hands…nd come close to his face… Daya pull her face towards his…her lips were trembling with fear…nd her body shivering too… she hold his shirt tightly…when he was about to kiss her…sudden she move back with jerk…nd begin to cry… Daya move towards her nd trying to hold her hand…

**Daya** - Sonal…relax…

Sonal stops there …Daya hold her hand nd pull gently towards himself nd than hold in his arms tightly…

_**Song- koi dhoondne bhi aye to hame na dhoond paye…tu mujhe kahin chupa de…main tujhe kahin chupa du…**_

**Sonal (teary voice)** - Daya…m sorry…

**Daya (very soft tone) **- koi baat nai Sonal…relax…nd he rub his hand on her head…nd stand there for few minutes…

_**Song - meri baazuonn…mein akar…tera dard chain paye…teri gesuon…mein chipkar…main jahan ke gham bhula du…**_

_**Teri zulf phir sawaru…teri maang phir sawaru…mere dil mein aaj kya hai…tu kahe to main bhula du…nd finishes…**_

Both were feeling warmth of each other in hug…with closing their eyes…nd their hug broken after sometime with flashing of lights on road…they look at each other…smile…nd than move towards cafeteria…

Had coffee there nd than move towards their destination…

Daya was satisfied atleast his Sonal is with him…nd they are together for life…nd Sonal too were relaxed…that she is going to get world's best caring husband…who is always for her…in good or bad…at every step of her life…

**Author's Note**-

So guys…Thankyou so much…for stay with me with 11 chapters…nd this story ends here…Thanks for ur support, reading nd reviewing this story…


End file.
